Beyond the Scenes
by miki-elle
Summary: This story is a glimpse of beyond the scenes and what happened in between the story of "Behind the Scenes" and "Red Thread of Fate". Ryouji and Megumi finally back to Japan. Reality sets in. His past.. Her future .. His family .. Her family .. His reality.. Her dreams.. There's a lot to adjust to, a lot to compromised. It's only their beginning to their ever after.
1. Chapter 1

The phone has been ringing non stop ever since they arrived in Japan a week ago.

Megumi let out a heavy sigh as Ryouji got up from the bed and walked away from the room to receive the call.

The reality of marrying Ryouji Akagi finally kicked in. It was easy and nice to have him all to herself for the past six months while she finished her placement and Ryouji doing his language school. They had travelled around Europe every chance they had, rekindling their relationship and making up for all those lost years.

But now they're back in Japan, she knew it would all changed. She would have to share him with his company and work commitments. She had to eventually face his family and prepare for their official wedding celebration with her family and friends.

She let out another sigh when there's a knock on the door. Ryouji looked up as she walked past him in the living room. He gestured for her to answer the door as he pointed to phone. She nodded knowingly.

The knock on the door getting louder and impatient making her rushed to the door to stop the banging. But she wasn't prepared to find a familiar face behind it.

"Ah!" Chiemi Kai let out a surprise gasp at the sight of her. It's been a while since they last saw each other.

The last time she saw her was on Goggle V set before she was dating Ryouji. And the last time she heard of her was when she returned from London only to learn that Chiemi Kai has been an intimate friend with Ryouji. He never saw her or accepted her calls other than for business purposes after that.

Ryouji has made it clear that he would be faithful to his wife but not going to let go a lot of artists in his management that he had relationship with in the past and she respected that decision. Afterall, the past should stay in past.

Unless the past was making a come back to the present.

After an awkward silence, Chiemi smiled at her as she tried to peek inside the apartment.

"Long time no see!" She greeted sweetly. "Miki, isn't it?"

Megumi nodded slowly, still not trusting her feelings and the sight of her husband's past lover in front of her. She's a year younger than her and has that youthful and innocent look about her.

"Is Ryouji at home?"

She nodded once again. "Ah. Yes.. he's home. Is he expecting you?"

Chiemi giggled sweetly. "Not really. It's been so hard to get in touch with him. I heard he was overseas the past few months. But I heard he's back..So, I thought I would drop by and surprise him." She explained. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you're still in touch with him all this time. I thought you're overseas."

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise. Chiemi didn't know that Ryouji got married? Just what was she there for? Megumi felt her blood rising slightly.

She was already struggling to face their changing routine in japan with his work commitment and definitely not ready to face his past flings.

"Well.. I'm back to Japan for good now." She finally said. She was contemplating to let Chiemi knows that Ryouji was married but decided to let him deliver the news instead. Afterall, not many people knew about their marriage. They were suppose to organise an official wedding celebration in Japan sometimes that year. Somehow, she didn't think it important to let anyone know until now.

"Oh! I see. Are you also managed by Ryouji's management now? Is that why you're here?" Chiemi probed.

Megumi smiled at her, feeling amused now. The fact that Chiemi found her at Ryouji's place and didn't think much of it told her that it's very normal for Ryouji to have female over at his place. It didn't seem to bother Chiemi at all. She shuddered at the thought of Ryouji's past lifestyle. A small fear made her wonder if Ryouji missed those lifestyle when he was surrounded by women of all kind with no string attached. She quickly pushed those thoughts away.

She glanced at Ryouji who was oblivious to their house guest and bit her lip to stop her from saying something she would regret later. Instead she smiled and open the door wider for Chiemi to come in.

"Just come in. Ryouji is on the phone but should finish soon. I let him explained to you why I'm here."

Megumi lead her to the living room and glad to see the reaction on Ryouji's face as he realised who just walked in. He muttered something to the phone before hanging up. He looked at Megumi trying to gauge her expression but she masked it well. While Chiemi smiles sweetly before running and gave him a tight embrace.

"It's been a while!" She gushed. "You never pick up my calls anymore and didn't even tell me you went overseas. I have to hear about you're in town from your secretary!"

Ryouji looked dumbstruck and saw Megumi crossed her arms. Her eyes glittered dangerously at him. He laughed at the murderous intent she aimed at him and pushed Chiemi's hand away from him.

"I can see you're well, Chiemi. Take a seat. What brings you here today? I told you that if you need anything, contact the office." He smiled looking amused which annoyed Megumi and Chiemi at the same time. "Ah.. you have met Megumi, I see. You two know each other right?"

"Of course." They both answered in unison making him chuckled. An angry Megumi and an annoyed Chiemi. It's a very awkward moment for a guy to have his wife and past lover in the same room. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh! Your real name is Megumi? I heard she referred you to Ryouji instead of Akama. You two in first name basis now?" Chiemi looked at Ryouji seeking explanation.

"Of course we are." Ryouji smiled.

After no further explanation, Chiemi pouted her lips. "I see."

"I don't think you see it, Chiemi. But since you're here and to avoid future misunderstanding.. I want you to know that I'm married now." Ryouji said softly. "I thought you might want to hear it from me directly. At least you deserve that."

She stared at him in disbelief. Speechless to the news she just heard.

Megumi felt her chest tightened at the raw emotion displayed on Chiemi's face at the news. Her eyes was glassy when the words finally sinked in. She shook her head slowly and a silent sob breaks. Megumi watched as Ryouji's expression turn soft at the sight and she could see he tried to stop himself from reacting and the urge to console Chiemi.

It was painful to witnessed. There was clearly a relationship and chemistry between the two of them. It might not be the kind of love she had with Ryouji but it was intimate connection that they shared. And the thought of two of them together made her feel nauseas.

"Please tell me it's not true!" She said in between her sobs.

Ryouji closed his eyes momentarily before he opened them and found Megumi's eyes searching his.

"It's true." He said in a firm tone.

"No! It can't be!" Her sobs got louder. Megumi may not like her but it breaks her heart to see the woman's heart break.

"I'm sorry." He said curtly.

"No! Don't say that." She sobs. "This is a joke right? You used to said that to all those women just so that they back off. You're not truly married aren't you?"

Megumi remembered she too was misunderstood when she spotted the ring on his finger when she was in his office that very day they met again. Their ring. The couple ring he bought her even before she left the country. Despite all her fear and doubt, the truth was there all along. Ryouji's heart belongs to her. Even when he was playing around with other women.

"Chiemi!" Ryouji snapped at her as he lose his patience. "I. Am. Married."

"Who is she? Is she someone I know?"

"Huh?" Ryouji looked confused as he glanced at Megumi. He thought he was being clear. But obviously Chiemi didn't put two and two together. She was too disturbed by the fact that he's married.

"Megumi. My wife. Who else would it be?"

"Meg.. miki?" She sounded lost. Megumi almost feel sorry for her. Almost. She reminded herself that Chiemi had her chance. Ryouji was a free man when they were together. So now that she's back and they're married, there's simply no room for other woman on the side.

"Was she the one all this time? Was she the reason you never once look my way?" She asked in between her sobs.

Ryouji looked sad but nodded his head. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I thought you knew I was never looking for anything serious. My heart was never free. It was Megumi or no one."

Megumi held her breath at his honest confession. It breaks her heart to see just how much her decision hurt others indirectly. Those years of Ryouji's hopeful for her return. If only she trusted him. If only.

They talked about all the what if's so many nights. But despite all the regrets, Ryouji assured her that everything ended up just the way it meant to be. They never knew what would happen to their relationship if they stayed on. And no amount of talk can change the past.

She closed her eyes momentarily hearing Chiemi sobs filled the awkward silence.

"Now that you are well aware that I'm married, I hope you would understand that my place if off limit to any kind of visit from now on. I would appreciate it if you would get in touch with your direct manager for future contact." Ryouji said ignoring the pouring tears. Megumi knew Ryouji can be cold at times but she still find it hard to watch everything that's happening in front of her.

Chiemi's lip trembled as she broke into another sobs. Megumi knew there's nothing she can say or do that will take that pain and hurt away. If anything it will make it worse. So she said nothing.

She glanced at Ryouji in a silent plea before quietly walk away from the living room.

... ... ...

"Megumi... Megumi..." her mom's voice brought her mind back to the present.

"Sorry mom, I was..." she started.

"Miles away... " Hyoga finished it for her.

A range of kimono brochure scattered around the table. She finally saw what her mom trying to get her attention to. Her wedding preparations.

Her parents insisted on a traditional Japanese wedding. However, deep down, she would love to have a small scale western style wedding. Witnessing Hikata's wedding in such setting, she was dreaming of her own day where she walked down the altar with Ryouji waiting for her at the altar.

Megumi closed her eyes as the pressure of preparation started to overwhelmed her. Ryouji already told her she can organise anything and has busied himself with work that the only time she saw him late night after he came home from work and morning before he left. She missed their time.

Dawn has become her favourite time where they just enjoyed morning coffee and talk. She wondered if Ryouji noticed the huge difference of their time in Europe and in Japan.

She felt that during their time in Europe the past 6 months, she found Ryouji, the guy she fell in love with. The guy that she left behind.

But Ryouji Akagi the business man was another different guy. She barely recognise him. Gone were the playful and easy going Ryouji.

She tried to keep herself busy and steer clear from his daily routine at work. But she can't help noticing the distance that started to grow between them. She didn't like it but didn't do anything about it.

"... so this one then?" Her mom's voice brought her attention back to the present. She glanced at the kimono her mom picked. It's a stunningly red coloured iro uchikake kimono.

"Wow!" She heard Hyoga let out his admiration over the pick. "She would look great in that for sure."

Megumi said nothing but silently agreed. She wondered what Ryouji would say. Maybe he won't even care at all. She let out a heavy sigh at the troubling thoughts that's been lingering in her head. She needs to get herself together and get involved in her own wedding.

"I should try them on then?" She got up from table and her mom nodded encouragingly.

The shopkeeper smiled softly and lead her towards the back room without a word.

At the sight of colourful kimono as soon as they entered the room, Megumi let out a gasp. She almost forgot just how beautiful Japanese kimono and their own tradition.

She ran her hand through the Red kimono while few other ladies in waiting helped her with it.

"Shall we do a quick hair do?" One of the ladies asked her and she can only nodded. She can't stop admiring the delicate work of the kimono. It a beautiful and grand kimono that will surely cost an arm and leg as well.

"You look so stunning, Kazue" she heard her mom's voice and saw her through the mirror reflection. Her eyes was misty with tears. In that moment she was sure that it was the right thing to do having their wedding the Japanese way. Seeing Ryouji in his Hakama with Akagi's emblem probably what his parents would love to see too especially since he's the only son. Suddenly she felt a bit selfish for even considering western style wedding.

She stare at her own reflection in the mirror and was at awe at her own transformation before her. Stunning indeed.

"Can I come in too?" She heard Hyoga's voice and saw his reaction through the mirror. She had to smile at his priceless reaction.

"I can't believe my sister is getting married ! " he finally said which made her chuckled.

"I'm already married, silly!"

"I know that but to actually see you in Uchikake somehow it finally sinked in. Wow! Megumi... you looks so beautiful." He praised and somehow his comment and his genuine words made her teary.

Her wedding celebration was not just about her and Ryouji but also about her family and his family coming together as one family as a result of the marriage.

When they got married at the townhall, indirectly they robbed this moment for their families to celebrate and she's glad that Ryouji letting their families to have this moment.

"I guess that mean.. this is it then. Let's not try other one. This is it." She told them. While it's beautiful, the kimono was getting heavier to wear. She can't wait to take it off.

"I'm so happy you're doing this wedding, Kazue." Her mom whispered in a soft voice. It made her even more teary.

"I'm glad we're able to do this too, mom. "

"I hope it will all goes well." Her mom said referring to Seiji Akagi's possible interference. Megumi said nothing. They haven't seen Ryouji's dad since they arrived. Ryouji didn't mention any intention of doing so and told her to prepare for the wedding anyway she and her parents wished.

"It better be." Hyoga grunted. He remembered clearly the rejection that resulted in her scars. It was a painful memory.

"Let me get change and let's look at venues and other things so at least we covered most of it today." Megumi said trying to stay positive at the change of topic.

Hyoga and her mom nodded in agreement.

... ... ...

"Arisa, haven't you manage to get my wife on the line?" Ryouji snapped at his secretary impatiently.

"Her phone is not contactable, Sir" She answered warily. Ryouji has been in a foul mood all day and short tempered. All the staff was tiptoeing around him and trying their best not to get in his way and do as told. He's known to be unforgiving at times. He didn't tolerate mistakes lightly. Most likely because he was a hard working boss and has high expectation from his staff.

He treated them fairly, better than most companies however he also has a higher expectation.

"Where could she be?" He asked aloud while Arisa said nothing. "Keep trying and let me know when you get through to her even if I'm in a meeting, understand?"

"Yes, Sir" Arisa said quickly and redial Megumi's number.

Ryouji slammed the door of his office with a loud bang. Work has been crazy ever since they got back. Everyone wanted his attention and everything needed managing. He felt like ever since he's back from Europe, he had not spend a proper time with his wife. It's ridiculous.

He had a nagging insecurities ever since Chiemi Kai came to their apartment. Megumi said nothing about it and they never talk about it. He wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing.

He knew she's going to her parents place today and to organise some wedding preparation but the last time she went there, she ended up leaving him.

He shook his head as if to shake his doubts away. They're married. She wouldn't leave him. Could she?

What if she's not happy in japan? What if he's not enough for her? What if coming back to japan reminded her of the future she lost in entertainment industry?

Well, if that's what she truly wants, he got all the connection she needed to get back to entertainment industry and he won't stop her from pursuing it.

He needs to talk to her. The last week since they were back, he felt her growing distant. He didn't like it.

The knock on the door made him look up and found Arisa peeking at the door, looking worried.

"Did you get her on the phone? Is she ok?" He stood up leaving his paperworks scattered on the table.

She shook her head. "It's not contactable Sir. I even tried calling your home but no answer too. And I made the initiative to call her parents house too but not answered as well. I'm not sure who else I can call."

He ran his fingers through his hair in clear frustration. Where could she be?  
He glanced at his watch on his wrist. It's almost 9 pm. He didn't realise he's working so late again.

"Thanks Arisa. Just pack up and leave for the night. I'm off too. I can't work like this." He let out an angry sigh before taking off his suit jacket and car keys with him.

Arisa bowed as he passed and he can see the relief on her face to be able to get off work finally.

He drove as fast as he could and eagerly reaching the penthouse but to his disappointment, it was empty.

He dialled Hyoga's phone. Something he should have done much earlier.

"Hyoga speaking" he answered after few seconds.

"Ah Hyoga! So glad to hear someone's phone is actually working. Do you know where my wife is?"

He heard Hyoga chuckled. "Whoa? Lost her already before the official wedding?"

"It's no joke! I was trying to call her all afternoon into evening. My secretary even called your house."

"Ah... sorry man! We were out earlier and i just got back. Megumi should be home too. I didn't think she brought her phone with her."

Ryouji took a deep breath in frustration. He was hungry and restless.

"Never mind. I will try to see if she's in the old apartment."

"Ok. Don't worry.. she's not going anywhere." Hyoga said after a pause as if he knew how he felt.

Ryouji said nothing. He wasn't entirely sure about that. His own mom left him and his dad despite being married and have a son. Women can just leave regardless commitment.

A sound at the door made him walk over to the living room and saw Megumi walked in. He felt relief at the sight of her.

"Never mind. She's here. Thanks man. Talk later" Ryouji said before hanging up on Hyoga. He didn't wait for what Hyoga might said.

"Ah .. you're home. That's early." Megumi smiled but stopped when he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ry.. Ryouji?"

"You has me worried!" He scolded without letting her go.

"Worried? Why? I was with my mom and Hyoga all day... wedding preparations.." she tried to remind him but he wasn't listening.

"Don't do that ever again!"

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise. His face was full of anger and his tone was harsh. What exactly did she do?

"I didn't.."

"You didn't answer you phone... I can't find you anywhere.. no one can reach you.." he continued. "Don't. Do. That. Ever. Again!"

She was stunned as he gritted each words. What was wrong with him? Is this how it will be? Typical marriage where he will tell her what to do and what not to do? She knew he can be a control freak and a jealous guy but didn't think marriage will means he would show ownership like that.

"Why are you yelling? I left my phone.. "

"I was worried! I couldn't get in touch with you!" He run his fingers through his hair in clear frustration. "Do you even realise what's been going through my mind? I thought you decided to leave me.. AGAIN!"

Megumi blinked a few times as the words sank in. Watching the frustration and anger in Ryouji's face while his voice trembled with hurt and betrayal.

Was that how she made him feel when she left him last time? Part of her wanted to run and assured him that she will never leave him but part of her angry at the way he treated her.

She took a deep breath before she stared him down.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. And you have no idea how much I regretted leaving you back then. We have talked about this so many times. But we're married now, Ryouji. I'm yours... till death do us part. I took my vow and marriage seriously. I will never leave you. Ever! You just have to believe that and stop exploding each time you can't reach me. I'm not going anywhere."

He took a deep breath as if trying to control his emotion.

"I thought marrying you will be enough but today I can't stop thinking what if you leave... what if even when we have children together it will still won't be enough? .. my mom did!" His voice trembled and it broke her heart.

She pulled him into her embrace and felt his arms around her tightly.

"You have to stop doing that Ryouji. If only you knew how much I drove myself crazy with all the what if's of your past lifestyle. Wondering if I would be enough. If you Missed all those women. Wondering if one day you will get back to that kind of lifestyles..."

"I do that to stop myself from going crazy waiting for you! Didn't you noticed I stop seeing any woman the moment we dated long time ago. And I never look at other woman ever since you walked back into my life."

Megumi sighed. "I know! I know! That's why I'm trying to assure myself that too. Just like you should know I won't leave you. I didn't leave you because I want to leave you. I left because I felt like I had no choice."

Ryouji shook his head in disbelief. "I think you should just come to work with me. Stay where I can keep an eye on you."

Megumi hit his chest hard at the remark.

"I'm not a dog!"

He laughed and sat himself at the sofa dragging her along with him.

"Don't give me idea. Putting a collar on you is a tempting thought and good leash."

"Seriously, Ryouji. Just because we are married doesn't mean you have total control over me like that. I trust you enough to not question you about all your playmates. At least respect me enough to let me live a life without being on your constant watch."

Ryouji shook his head in disbelief, feeling annoyed that Megumi such a hard headed woman. But she was always value her independence and he had to adjust and respect that.

"Fine! At least bring your phone with you and let me know your whereabouts. Fair?"

She nodded reluctantly. She wasn't happy but she knew she had to compromise. They both had to. Back to japan was a whole new lifestyle they both had to adjust as married couple and individual.

In Europe, they both only had each other but in Japan, they had their family, company, and friends that they will want to spend their time and focus on. The honeymoon phase was truly over. They have to face the reality.

"Have you eaten? I'm hungry now. Shall we go to the ramen place?" Ryouji asked tiredly.

Megumi smiled. "I ate with mom and Hyoga. Let me cook you something. Go shower! When you are done... dinner will be ready"

"Sounds great!" He replies tiredly.

Megumi watched as he made his way to the room. They had so much to adjust to. She let out a sigh. One day at a time.

She was excited to come home and tell him about her day and how she found the perfect kimono and perfect reception area but that will have to wait for another time.


	2. Chapter 2

Megumi glanced at her phone and saw Ryouji's office number flashed up.

Her eyebrows raised in wonder.

"Megumi speaking." She greeted.

"Mrs. Akagi? This is Arisa from Mr. Akagi's office. I was told to inform you of a lunch meeting with Mr. Akagi in the office today. Would you be able to come to the office in an hour time?"

"Lunch meeting?" Megumi had to double check with what she just heard. Since when they're so formal that he had his secretary to relay the message instead of calling her himself. "Could I speak to him please?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Akagi. Mr. Akagi is in the meeting since morning and he just came out and ask me to inform you. He has a very tight schedule today. Can I take your message instead?"

So was that how it will be? Too busy to call her personally? She stared at her wedding brochures scattered around her.

"Never mind. I will be there shortly. Thank you Arisa."

She hung up her phone and saw the list of guests she made and put them all in a file before turning to their walk in wardrobe to change for their first meeting. She wondered what it's all about. He said nothing this morning and was quite preoccupied lately.

She made her way to the basement and on impulse decided to take Ryouji's motorbike instead of driving there. It was quite a while since the last time she rode on a motorbike. Afterall, it will be easier to dodge the lunch hour traffic.

Megumi arrived at his office few minutes later and made sure her hair and appearance was tidy before she walked in.

Her mind went to the time she was walking in and escorted to Ryouji's office by the securities. How time flies. She remembered clearly feeling devastated when she learned that Ryouji refused to see her and that he was busy with Chiemi Kai.

"Mrs. Akagi, it's lovely to see you again. Mr. Akagi is on staff meeting at the moment, but he asked me to let you into his office as soon as you arrived. Can I get you anything to drink while waiting?" Arisa greeted her as soon as she stepped out the elevator.

Megumi just smiled and shook her head to the offer. "I'll see myself to his office. Thank you, Arisa."

She bowes politely and returned to her desk.

Megumi opened the heavy door and was greeted by a soft sound of music. So typical of Ryouji to be surrounded by music. A sweet voice was singing to the tune. Megumi smiled and walked over to where the music was playing and found few CDs and instantly recognised the singer. Chiemi Kai.

He's listening to her in his office? Was it a joke? He was expecting her. It's not like it was a surprise visit. He clearly knew she was coming and he's putting Chiemi Kai's song on? What game was he playing? She fumed silently trying not to jump into conclusion. But it was hard not to be triggered.

She studied the CD cover in her hand. Chiemi has this innocent child like face and voice to match. Megumi recalled her own recording to Hanasaku Goggle Pink track and cringed at the memory. She's definitely not a singer.

Another face behind Chiemi's CD made her reach out to have a better look and traced the name on the CD. Saito Yuki.

The door to the office opened and made her put the CD back and turned to find Ryouji entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Have you been here long?" He asked as he closed the door and in two strides he was at her side. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead and glanced at the CD she was looking at. A frown across his face.

"Not too long. Chiemi Kai entertained me." She replied nonchalantly.

"Chemi?" He looked surprise. "She was here?"

"I was referring to her song." Megumi gave him a knowing look. He said nothing and as the song continues, he laughed.

"Ah of course! You can turn it off if you not a fan of her." He said nonchalantly. She shrugged. "I'm not a fan. Are you?"

Ryouji was studying some paper in front of the desk but glanced her way as if to read her emotion. "Not sure if you know but she's from Fukuoka as well. Im not exactly a fan. No."

A grin on his face when she said nothing. "You sounded like a jealous wife."

She shook her head in disbelief. "How would you feel if the situation is reverse and you came to my office with my ex lover's song playing? I'm sure won't hear the end of that.."

His grin disappeared instantly. "You have nothing to worry about Chiemi. The reason why those CD was on the table and was played because I'm letting go those artists from our management. We just had a meeting with other labels who's agree to take over their management from now on."

He smiled at her softly. "I wasn't listening to it because I enjoy it. It's not my type of music. You should know that."

"Let go? You let other labels manage them? But why?.. I thought they are doing well.." Megumi bit her lip and shook her head when it finally dawn on her why they were let go. "It's better that I don't know isn't it?"

Ryouji nodded slowly without taking his eyes off her. He's watching her as variety of emotions played across her face.

"That ... uh.. Saito Yuki... did you... uhmm.. " Megumi closed her eyes not knowing what exactly she wanted to ask nor hear from him. The girl has a resemblance of her. A younger version of her anyway. Part of her wanted to know everything, the other part knew that's it's all belong in the past.

"Don't do this to yourself, Megumi." Ryouji shook his head in a clear disapproval.

"But.."

"It's all in the past and should have no part in our present and future. That's all you need to know. Nothing good can come from rehashing it."

Megumi closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. She knew it's in the past but its a struggle to let go. She opened her eyes slowly and found Ryouji's eyes searching hers.

"Fine. I'm trying." She said finally. He gave her a smile and squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Shall we have lunch now? I'm starving."

Megumi nodded. She's no longer hungry with all the information she just learned but she knew she had to eat anyway.

"Are we going out?" Megumi asked but Ryouji pointed at another chair and gesture her to sit before picking up the phone. She heard him barking orders to Arisa.

"I have a full day so I thought it's easier if we have it here. Arisa organised some lunch for us already. I hope you don't mind." Ryouji said absentmindedly as he read through paperworks on his desk.

"It's fine." She said. She glanced at the pile of CDs on the side table and folders of singers and artists. There's more than a few.

She still can't believe he let go many singers and actresses to other companies for personal reasons. At the end of the day, it's someone's future. Hers was ruined by a similar reason too. She didn't feel right to ruin someone's career just because they had intimate relationship with her husband in the past.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and few people walked in with food tray on their hands.

Megumi watched in surprised as they set the table and leave the room as it's all set. All the while, Ryouji busied himself with a bunch of folders in his hand before handing them over to her.

"Here... look through it and let me know what you think."

"What's this?" Megumi didn't move to open the folders instead waiting until Ryouji sat and look up to her.

"It's my business portfolios. From artist management, real estate, shops, event organiser, fund managements and of course architecture and interior design company." He smiled when Megumi just blinked her eyes in total surprise at the lists. "What? Why are you looking at me that way? I thought today you can have some time to get to know each business and see if there's anything that interest you and you can manage them. It will be yours."

"These are all yours?"

Ryouji chuckled at the questions. "Ours."

"I thought..."

"Well I have my real estate business but my dad also wanted me to take a small portion of Mizuho corporation and we'd finally agree that I will look after their fund management. It will be my company but under the umbrella of Mizuho Corp." He let out a sigh. His relationship with his dad wasn't at best and she wondered if this happened only recently since they're back to Japan.

"You knew about the artist management. It was handled by Ryoko but I took over right after I had my own business. It's doing ok but I don't feel like managing them personally anymore. Oh and recently we just take over few other small businesses. With Event management business and shops, I don't manage it but I'm a share holder..."

"Ok... stop!" Megumi put her hands up. Her head spinning from all the informations. She knew his businesses in big picture and thought that was it. Didn't think he actually dabbled in so much businesses. It's no wonder he's hardly home.

"Sorry... I spared you all the details because I always thought you wouldn't care much and it made no difference to you. But recently I wonder if you actually interested in getting involved with our companies. And you really should know about it all." He explained. "I was also wondering if you actually prefer to go back to entertainment industry and continue what you left long time ago.. the option is there. I have all the contacts. You can make your own pick on the jobs and role you wanted to take on. And if you wanted to use your skills and knowledge from what you learn overseas, you are more than welcome to manage the architecture and interior design company. So it's up to you. Whatever decision you make, I will support it."

Megumi said nothing for a while until Ryouji placed a plate full of food on her hand.

"Think it over. Take your time. For now... let's eat."

"Ryouji... this is too much. I'm not sure what to say or .. do.."

"Just say Itadakimasu!" He grinned and started to eat. Megumi rolled her eyes at his words.

"Not the food! I'm talking about everything that you just told me."

"Ah.. that." He laughed. "It's a bit overwhelming I know. But sooner or later you need to know our businesses and asset. Wait until you hear about them. You might faint." He teased.

Megumi shook her head in disbelief. She toyed around with her food, pushing it around her plate.

Ryouji is not just successful business man but a very wealthy one at that. She knew they were living it high but didn't realise the extent of his success until just now. She recalled the cost of that penthouse in well known hotel back in Europe. Then recently how worried she was about the cost of her kimono and wedding costs. The thought made her want to laugh. It's no wonder Ryouji kept saying don't worry about the cost. He can totally afford it.

She's not too sure how she felt about it all. They started pretty much as equal. A struggle actress and actor. Suddenly she felt like a dead weight to his overgrowing success. At the same time she knew how ungrateful that may come across. She should be happy. Ecstatic.

"Eat up! You should be happy. I didn't think you would be depressed to hear about how successful your husband is. Gee.. talk about hurting my ego." Ryouji rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"I'm still taking it all in.. wow.. " she finally said and her expressions made him laughed.

"Will anything change now that you know more about my businesses? Do you see me differently?" He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing changed Megumi. So don't think much of it. I wasn't going to overwhelmed you with it all. Separating business and home. But you're my wife. It's actually your right to know it all. If you chose not to care .. that's fine too. If you chose to be involved. You are more than welcome to it. What's mine is yours. I mean that."

She gave him a grateful smile and finally dig into her foods on her plate.

"Thanks Ryouji."

He winked at her playfully. "Thank me properly tonight." She laughed at his implication. Some things never change after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you still keep in touch with Goggle V casts?" Megumi asked Ryouji as she went through her wedding list.

Ryouji stopped his reading and glanced her way. His expression was curious.

"Why all of the sudden you bring it up?What are you up to?"

"Just listing up some names for our wedding invites and thought of them. I wondered if you still keep in touch with any of them. Junichi?"

He studied her for a few seconds before finally nodding.

"Junichi sometimes will call up for a drink. But we hardly meet up. I met them once after you left years ago. And maybe another time with only Junichi but that's about it."

"Ah ok." She replied nonchalantly while scribbled few names on her list.

"Are you considering to invite them?" Ryouji asked. His attention was back to his paperworks in front of him.

"Uhmm yeah.. is that ok?"

"I didn't realise you were close to any of them."

Megumi stared at the list in front of her.

"The truth is.. I don't have many friends or anyone that I can call friends." She sounded sad. "Those cast during Goggle V was once a group of people that embraced me when I didn't feel accepted and belong. It was probably a the longest form of bonding I had for a job. The boys were kind to me. Not all but.."

"Who were not nice to you?" Ryouji cut her off.

She had to smile at his reaction. Trust him to be so over protective.

"It's all in the past. I don't even remember them much. But back to the main casts... I just thought since Goggle V what brought us together, It would be nice to have some of them in our wedding celebration."

Ryouji shrugged, tapping his fingers on the paperworks before finally nodding.

"Sure. If they means something to you. Why not."

"You don't like them?"

He shrugged again.

"I don't like them. I don't hate them. I just wasn't close to them. I hang around with few of them but not close enough for me to call my friends." He patted her head gently. "But by all means, I don't mind them in our wedding. Do what you please with the whole preparation. I really don't mind."

Megumi said nothing and stared at her guest list who currently only have one name written on it. Hikata and family.

How sad was it that she didn't have much friends? She knew the answers to that.

Her problem was never about making friends. She can make friends easily. But she was busy with work and has a focus to get as much work as she could to help with Hyoga's medical bills back then. She didn't have time and didn't put much effort to invest in any friendships.

She never hang around with co workers or even school friends because her time was spent mostly on dojo or work. Friendship especially female friendship requires effort and time. And she wasn't prepared to put effort nor time for it. So, it's only fair that she has none. Afterall, Hyoga was her best friend and brother in one. And ever since their encounter, Hikata was her closest friend that she knew she could turn to when in trouble.

"The boys sometimes catch up in Shinjuku area. Would you like me to find out when it is? Not sure who would be there and how many of them though. But Junichi definitely among them."

Megumi nodded slowly. It's not a bad idea to try and hang out with the old casts. Maybe she should contact the girls who played Sayuri and Mazuruka. At least she was comfortable with them back then. She wondered what they're up to.

...•••...

"You what?" Megumi's covered her mouth to stop herself from shrieking further while Ishii, the guy she used to called Aoyama during their Goggle V filming, glared at her openly.

It's been a while and overdue. It was a small gathering. She recognised them as Goggle Black, blue, Yellow, deathkiller and Goggle Red's suit actor.

Sitting among them, chatting away brought back many memories. She used to be on Goggle V meet an greet tour with Junichi who played Goggle Black and Kuroda Kanpei. So she was familiar with him the most. And now they're no longer on the set, it felt awkward to keep on referring them to their role name so they agree to call each other's family name instead or first name. Whichever name they felt comfortable to be called.

"If I knew you would react that way, I would spare you the update." He grumbled.

"How do you expect her to react? Ask for your signature and a copy of your video?" Junichi, Goggle Black, shook his head in disbelief while the others snorted in a contained laughter.

"Come on, Miki! I mean... Megumi. You've worked with Toei. You know what it's like then. We were indirectly linked to Nikkatsu. I couldn't get a descent role after that and they kept pushing me to do more of pink films. I was assuming you and others would have similar offer. Gravure jobs at least."

Megumi closed her eyes momentarily and said nothing. She wasn't going to share the fact that she did few roles and did pose for magazines that somehow never made to the public. She never thought a guy like Ishii would have to go through similar ordeals and offers.

"I think she still in shock to know you were starring in porn." Godai aka Goggle Yellow, chuckled and groaned when Ishii nudged him hard.

"Pink films!" He protested.

"Blue films more like it." Junichi laughed openly. His eyes on to Ishii, daring him to use any kind of force on him. Ishii rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting miserably.

Megumi had to bite her lip from laughing at the constant teasing. Poor Ishii. It really reminded her of the good old days on the set. Who would have thought Goggle Red, Goggle Black and Deathkiller were best friends that still stayed in touch until today. Given their background in stunt works and roles, of course they had better bonds than the rest of them who like Ishii was pushed toward pink films and gravure works. What a mess of industry. They were sadly in the wrong era where their options were limited.

"Well... I quit the industry. Those films are not for me." Ishii sighed.

"I heard Mayumi, Chiemi Kai and most of the cast at Goggle V also did Gravure works." Godai said.

"Ahh... you went overseas not long after didn't you? You did one movie with that Junya Takagi, though right? Didn't you date him too?" Ishii chimed in.

Megumi's eyes widened in total surprise. She almost choked on her food. Junya takagi? Ryouji Akagi was more like it.

"I never dated Junya Takagi."

"Never? Really? ... wow! If only I knew you didn't date him... I could have.."

"Whoa... slow down, blue!" Junichi stopping Ishii from whatever he was going to say. "She didn't date Takagi but it didn't mean she was free either. She was with Akagi."

"Ack! That's right."

"What about Akama? What's his real name? Akagi? Isn't he a big shot now? such a snob now that he's a big guy." Deathkiller whose real name actually Toshimichi Takahashi, commented. Megumi glanced his way. He's such a laid back guy off camera and has a love for music. Who knew Deathkiller was a romantic guy at heart. "He never bother to hang out with us."

"Ah... yeah I remember now. he quits the industry after you left overseas. You probably broke his heart." Godai, Goggle Yellow, teased her.

"If he has a heart to start with." Kazuo snorted. "That guy was a player!"

Megumi had to smile at that comment. Junichi glanced her way and gave her a questioning look. There's something about Junichi and the way he looked at her. She felt as if he could read through her. He can be very perceptive and intuitive. A guy you definitely never want to be on the wrong side with. She flashed him a quick smile and look away. She haven't told anyone about her current status of relationship.

He was the one that contacted Ryouji to let him know she was in town back then. Out of all of them, he was the one that at least still in touch with Ryouji even though they never meet up.

"I heard he was also dating Chiemi Kai. You know ... your bride!" Aoyama gave Deathkiller a teasing look making everyone laugh at the recollection of the episode and the memory behind the scenes.

"Deathmark's bride! Not mine!" Takahashi aka Deathkiller protested.

"Ah! Ah! But you were the one busy chasing her." Kazuo, Goggle Red teased further.

"Said Goggle Red who wants to play hero to damsel in distress." Takahashi smirked at Kazuo.

"Those days, it was quite an awful ordeal for us suit actors.." Kazuo sighed.

"Well... at least you don't have a long cape and crazy make up that needed touch up every few hours." Takahashi glared at him.

"At least you can breath easy in those ugly helmet of yours!" Kazuo protested. "And don't tell me you don't enjoy getting your make up touched up. Deep down you love cosplay!"

Megumi can't help it. She let out a giggle while Ishii and Godai chuckled. Junichi just smiled as he watched Goggle Red and Deathkiller bantered.

"Ah... Mazuruka... I mean Mayumi also got some gravure works right?" Ishii looked Kazuo's way suddenly. He nodded.

"Are you still ... uhmm... together?" Godai asked carefully.

Kazuo let out another heavy sigh, shook his head and a look of regret across his face.

"Unfortunately not. We broke up. She pretty much quit the industry as well. It was a tough time. There wasn't much choice but she also got push towards Nikkatsu and gravure works."

Megumi stayed quiet. She got uncomfortable with the way the conversation went. She didn't realise she wasn't the only one went through those ordeal. If it's not Ryoko's effort, eventually she probably would be pushed towards those kind of works anyway. Ryouji has nothing to do with the direction they were mostly going. Unless you have a JAC background and valued to do more stunt works.

"But good on you. You had a lot of protest with how the industry were treating the suit actors too didn't you?" Ishii tried to cheer up the mood that suddenly depressing. Megumi stayed at Kazuo. She remembered how Junichi and Kazuo were complaining back then how suffocating it was under that suit while filming on a hot day. And Kazuo wasn't a strong swimmer like Haruta. One time, he was nearly drown too. The suit actors had it tough, alright.

"Ah yeah. So I'm planning to form my own enterprise. Red Entertainment Deliver. I will train the suit actors instead of playing one." Kazuo confirmed proudly. Junichi slapped him on his back while Toshimichi smiled. They're such a good friends.

"Deliver what?" Godai asked obviously lost in the direction of their conversation. His expression was so clueless as the conversation jump around one person to another.

"I Deliver works! Stop thinking of food!" Kazuo yelled making megumi and Ishii laughed out loud while Godai winced and mumbled his apology. "I take the back seat instead of be another red though. My body can't take it! I'm 36 Afterall. Not young anymore. Being a suit actors cost me a lot of my health and relationship."

They all somehow nodded in an agreement and say nothing for a while. Megumi glanced at Junichi who was quiet for a while now. He too was a suit actor and went through a lot of ordeal. She remembered him taking a lot of his own stunts.

"Yeah I'm taking a break too. Too many injuries and health issues." Junichi sighed. They all knew Junichi was very much active on Toei and tokusatsu series. He's been in a lot of them ever since Goggle V. He got most work out of all of them put together. Though, his last role was only a small role in a Tokusatsu production.

Kazuo and Takahashi shared a sympathy look and patted him on his back lightly without word. Megumi and Ishii shared a glance not knowing what to say to that either.

Between injuries and gravure works, she didn't know which one actually worse. Your reputation or physical damage? None of them actually better off. The whole conversation with them has given her a new perspective and retrospect to her situation in the past.

"What are you up to, Yellow?.. I mean Godai?" Kazuo asked, breaking the silence.

There's something warm about Godai. He's such a friendly and caring person on and off screen. It made people comfortable around him. Megumi always enjoyed being around him.

"Ah... I moved from action and tv drama to variety shows now. I think I like it better. It's quite fun. Currently I'm doing Karaoke Trial program. Do you know that one?"

"Ahh.. CTC?" Ishii seemed to know, referring it to Chiba Television Broadcasting. "That's awesome!"

"That's great!" Megumi clapped, clearly excited and happy for him. Variety shows suits his personality.

"What about you, Megumi? You've been so quiet ever since Ishii promoting his porn movies. What are you up to now? Back to japan for good?" Junichi glanced her way. His eyes full of teasing.

"Hey! It's not my proudest work ok! Cut it out." Ishii protested. "Not all of us can be hero all the time like you ok! Stop bullying me"

Junichi rolled his eyes at Ishii and just shook his head at his bullying comment. Megumi chuckled at the exchanges. From what everyone was telling her earlier, Ishii as Junichi was once played in the same series called Supergirl where Junichi's role seemed to constantly bullying Ishii's role.

"Well.. I'm back in japan for good." She smiled at them all.

"I take it you still in touch with Akagi. I was surprised when he called me to ask about our catch up and to let me know you're in town."

"Ah... yeah. About that.. I..." Megumi wasn't sure where to start when she felt a gaze on her that made her look up.

"Sorry I'm late." Ryouji greeted everyone when their eyes met. It made her heart fluttered slightly. She wasn't sure he was going to come or not.

"Oh! You made it!" Junichi greeted him.

"Whoaaa... I'm seeing two red!" Takahashi laughed. "Come and grab some beer. Join us. Glad you're not above catching up with poor actors like us."

Ryouji ignored the jab and smiled at everyone at the table before taking a seat next to Junichi, right across her.

"Sorry I cut you off. Were you about to say something? Announce something maybe?" Ryouji smiled at her.

She was about to say how they were together when Ryouji look around and grin at Junichi. "All guys? No other girls but Megumi?"

"Well... if you must know.." she flashed him a smile that didn't reach the eye. Irritated by the comments. What was that suppose to mean? Was he expecting other female casts? If so, was he expecting Chiemi here tonight? "They were just talking about how you were dating Chiemi Kai. Is that true? Are you disappointed she's not here tonight?"

Ryouji smile disappeared instantly. It wasn't the kind of conversation he was waiting for her to say. He glared around the table accusingly.

"No girls ever come to our catch up." Ishii complained.

"Not when you're around but we did have Sayaka, Goggle black's love interest, join us. Afterall.. she knew us quite well since she was with JAC too. Mayumi came few times too. And well... Chiemi Kai probably only hang out with Akagi." Kazuo said.

"Old gossip.. we never dated. I don't do relationship. You guys know better that!"

"Ahhh but didn't you dated her too during Goggle V? Pretty possessive too! Warned all of us off her, right? That wasn't relationship?" Kazuo smirked at Ryouji while pointing at Megumi openly.

Ryouji shook his head looking amused at them all before raising his eye brows at her.

"Now... that's true. We sure did. Then she dumped me." Ryouji said while staring straight at Megumi in an accusing tone.

Everyone on the table automatically turned to look her way while she felt her cheeks warmed from the heat that suddenly rise up her body.

Ryouji chuckled at the look on her face.

"I didn't..."

"Ahhh... I remember. We met at the airport last year didn't we? I thought you were married then and baby on the way?"

"You're pregnant?" Ishii gasped and stared at her stomach. She hit his arm feeling annoyed.

"You! Such a blabber mouth! It was you who informed Ryouji that false assumption didn't you?" Megumi suddenly remembered the whole misunderstanding that day at his office. How cold Ryouji was and how he thought she was married to Hikata with baby on the way. She felt like hitting Junichi on the head for it.

Ryouji laughed when Junichi looked surprise with her sudden emotion. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Junichi.

"So, You're not married?" Junichi confirmed.

"Not pregnant?" Ishii asked again.

Takahashi, Godai and Kazuo look at each other feeling suddenly confused and lost by the whole conversation. She didn't blame them.

Junichi grabbed her by her hand and pull it up for everyone to see and pointed at her wedding ring.

"What are you upset about? You're married. Here's the proof. It's not a false information. What do you mean calling me blabber mouth?"

"I wasn't married last year when we met. I was totally single and NOT pregnant!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm so confused!" Ishii groaned.

"I stop following this conversation." Kazuo laughed. "Tell me when it's finished and we're moving back to a conversation that makes more sense."

"Well... We're married now. So whatever I warned you back then still stand. Stay clear off her. She's taken. This time permanently." Ryouji grinned and flashed his own wedding ring. He glanced at Junichi who went quiet at the announcement.

"What?!" Ishii's expression was too comical that made Takahashi and Kazuo laughed at the sight.

"Can't believe Goggle Red and Goggle pink married!" Godai laughed.

"Don't say that! Not Goggle Red and goggle pink!" Kazuo put his hands up in a clear protest. "Akama and Miki married. Not Goggle Red and Pink. I'm not marrying Goggle Pink. I'm not his type and he's definitely not mine."

Junichi and Takahashi laughed so loud they both were holding their stomach from the laughter. Megumi had to laugh too at the thought of the suit actors married. Afterall, her stunt double was a man with bigger boobs than hers.

"Wow! Guys! I'm happy for you." Junichi finally said and patted Ryouji on his back. He smiled at Megumi warmly.

"So, we weren't invited huh?" Ishii looked disappointed.

Ryouji chuckled. "Actually... we're coming tonight to invite you all to our wedding. Megumi will tell you all the details. But we hope you can make it and share this celebration with us."

Instantly everyone was shouting and lots of cheering around as they all patted Ryouji on his back and congratulating her.

"We're actually having a Goggle V wedding special." Ishii sounded amused as he pondered on the situation.

"Deathkiller is invited too! How about that?"

"It's not the first time Akama felt sorry for the bastard." Junichi chuckled. "He was the one insisted to save and let Deathkiller in Goggle V lab."

Everyone laughed at the memory of that episode. Especially when Sayuri was feeding him some juice. It was a quite a funny scene that day. Everyone was comfortable and getting the scene done was much more easier on the few last episode.

"I hope you all could make it."

"I'll be there for sure." Junichi winked at her.

"We'll be there." Godai and Ishii smiled cheerfully.

"Goggle Red will have to teach few moves .." Kazuo said jokingly making Ryouji shook his head in disbelief. Goggle Red used to give him pointers during takes and in between takes to help him with his action stunt.

"Red Deliver ...", Godai chimes in making everyone burst into laughter even Megumi couldn't contain her laughter.

"Deliver What?" Ryouji looked confused making Godai laughed harder while Kazuo let out a growl.

"Never mind!"

Megumi glanced around the room. Goggle V experience brought her to Ryouji and friendship that she hoped to last. Suddenly she felt hopeful.


	4. Chapter 4

She turned on her side as she search for his hands that's normally wrapped around her but found the bed empty.

It's been that way for the last few days. Some nights she would fell asleep waiting for him to come home. And woke up to an empty bed because he left early. The only proof that he was home was the ruffled pillow next to her with his scent and the smell or fresh coffee that lingered in the morning.

She knew she was grateful that they're married and together but also felt lonely. It was a worse feeling than when they were apart. At least then she knew he was on the side of the world and they're not together. But the fact that they were together under the same roof but hardly see each other was getting a bit ridiculous.

Still, she didn't say anything. She knew it would come out as a whining, nagging and demanding wife to him. The only thing she needed to counter those feelings was to occupy herself with their wedding preparations and to start thinking of what kind of work she wanted to do. She needed to keep herself busy or else those loneliness will grew on her.

The last thing she wanted was to repeat history. Ryouji's dad, Seiji, was a successful man on his own right but at a cost of his marriage. Hitomi san was often left feeling lonely and depressed.

She shook her head to rid the negative thoughts that started to creeping in. All those thoughts of Ryouji working late at night entertaining clients and wondered what it entailed. Was he spending more time in a host club than at home?

Slowly, she got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom. Losing herself in the morning shower before making her way towards the kitchen.

It's a big penthouse but it felt empty.

What did she expect from marrying Ryouji? That they both stayed home making love all day long?

She snorted at such thought. What was she thinking? This was reality. Marriage wasn't a happy ever after like in the movie and fairytales. It was just the beginning of another chapter. And a huge adjustment and compromise the both or she has to make.

Sipping her coffee slowly while staring out the window admiring the view from the penthouse, she wondered what she would do if she never reunite with Ryouji and got married.

She would probably still in London, working and moving on eventually. Life would be different for sure. She wouldn't live in such penthouse with no financial trouble to worry about. She might end up staying not far from Hikata and his family and helping out the dojo on the weekend.

Megumi smiled at the thought of dojo. She missed the training and the dojo family.

Yes, she might have a full time job in corporate life, but her heart and hobby would probably helping Hikata with his dojo and running it. Maybe she should plan a trip to London for a week or two and see Hikata and Hitomi san. Surely Ryouji wouldn't mind. She hardly see him all week anyway. He wouldn't even know she's not around.

...ooo...

"Are you serious? But this is your only chance.." Hyoga stares at her in disbelief.

She nodded slowly. It's been on her head over and over and as soon as she said those words to her family, she felt at ease. It was a proof that she's making the right decision.

Hyoga shook his head over and over again as he glanced over all the paper and lists in front of him.

"I would really appreciate it, Hyoga. Just please... "

"No regrets?" Hyoga sighed.

"I know you would do a great job. You know me well enough to know what I hate. And most importantly, we're actually married. I came to realise that I truly don't care about the wedding and those little girl's fantasy of a dream wedding anymore. I just want to use this a proper celebration with our family and people that matter to us."

Hyoga searched her eyes before finally nodding and let out a long sigh.

"Fine! I will do it. Mom would love to do this so thank you for giving her the chance to organise a proper wedding celebration for you."

Megumi smiled softly.

"I can imagine. She would probably make me change dress so many times." She chuckled at the possibilities. "But I truly don't mind now. Ryouji doesn't mind either. He truly doesn't care about the wedding and how it goes. He just felt he rob me the pleasure of planning one and for our family to have a proper send off. So this is how it should be."

"You do realise that I have a full say in the whole program right?"

Megumi laughed. "I trust you, Hyoga! Ryouji do too. Beside, we did most of the planning together anyway. I have the main dress, i put down the invitation list and the venue. So really... the only thing left to plan is the entertainment part and the schedule of everything." Megumi took out a folded paper out of her bag. "This is contact details of Arisa. She's ryouji's secretary. She can help you with getting in touch with entertainers or ryouji's side of family. She might be able to help you with more things too. Just give her a call if you need to."

Hyoga glanced at the paper and a smile formed on his face. "She's single?"

Megumi laughed. "I think so but knowing how Ryouji works, I don't think she have any free time to do anything but work."

"Hmmm... what do you say we drop by Ryouji's office now and you can introduce me to her so at least we know each other. It will help if I am to call her and contact her during all this wedding preparation."

"Ryouji might be busy.."

"We're seeing Arisa, not Ryouji."

She contemplated the idea before finally let out a sigh.

"Sure. I'm not sure how he feels about I'm coming over though. It maybe distruptive."

Hyoga stared at his sister in disbelief before he turned towards her and grabbed her by her shoulder. She let out a surprise gasp at the sudden move. But he tightened his grip on her shoulder and shook her firmly.

"Who are you and what you have done to my sister? Since when you become this insecure? We are going to your husband's office not a presidential palace."

She gave a shaky laugh as soon as Hyoga let her go. "I know it's pathetic."

"What's wrong with you? It's not like you just marry the guy."

"You won't understand!"

"Try me." He challenged her.

"I don't know how to take this all in. I know he's a successful man on his own right but I didn't realise just how much success. And I feel like I bring nothing to this marriage. It just feel so wrong and make me feel like everything his dad worry about. That I will just ride on whatever he has. We started with equal footing and now... I can never keep up. I wasn't there when he build up his business... I .."

"You are here now. You can help now. He married you not for you to help his business or be more successful than him... "

Megumi closed her eyes in a clear frustration. "I know that! I know all that... I hate feeling this way too. But I can't shake it off, ok! I can't help it!"

"You need to occupy yourself with something or else you are going crazy and keep on building your insecurities."

Megumi nodded in agreement. As much as it pained her to hear the truth she was glad for him to tell her honestly.

"I'm actually thinking of going to England for a week."

Hyoga glanced at her sharply.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Why not?"

"And do what there? Sounds to me like the wedding planning pressure and insecurities get to you and so you want an out. And run away from it." He shook his head in a clear disapproval. "Don't do it."

She glared at him. How dare he judged her.

"I'm not running away! It's only for a week!"

"Dumping all your planning to me and mom sounds like it. Especially top that with going away to England... "

"What?!"

"Kazue.." he said in a low tone that he hardly use. Using her birth name that also means he was deadly serious, he shook his head once again. His eyes on hers. "You can't run anytime you scared. As much as I hate it, I understand why you felt like you had no choice but run from everything back then. But there's nothing for you to turn your back now. If you won't do it for yourself at least think of Ryouji. He didn't deserve you bailing each time you meet an obstacle."

"Enough! You don't understand anything..." she felt her eyes burn from the tears that threatened to spill. "Just stop talking already!"

"Fine!" Hyoga closed his eyes momentarily before picking up all the notes on the table and placed them on a folder. "I'm still going to his office. Are you coming or not?"

She stared at her own hand for a long time before nodding slowly. Deep down she knew Hyoga was right. It was time to face her insecurities and gain her confidence.

...—-000—-...

"Haven't you done enough damage already?" A loud voice boomed from Ryouji's office. The door was left ajar and no one seemed to dare closing it for their privacy.

Hyoga eyed Megumi and she shrugged. Whatever happen, it must be a deal gone bad.

"Not near enough.." came Ryouji's response. His voice was calm but very chilling.

"So what? Cross you once and that's it?" The other guy's voice was shook with anger. "They're out of business already. They gave in to everything you demanded. You created enough ruination as it is. What more do you want?"

A low chuckled as Megumi pictured Ryouji's sneering expression.

"I want to make sure that they knew never to cross me again."

"You are heartless!"

The door was opened abruptly and a guy stormed out of Ryouji's office. His face was red with obvious anger and frustration. He slammed the door and stomped his way out toward the lift.

He stopped abruptly and turned to glare at Megumi. She didn't recognise him. But it was clear from the way he glared at her, he knew who she was.

He opened his mouth and point his finger at her but the door of Ryouji's office opened and Megumi turned to see the surprise expression on Ryouji's face. Clearly he wasn't expecting her to be there let alone listening to everything that just took place.

"It's her, isn't it?" The angry guy yelled and instantly Ryouji took steps and stood in front of her, as if covering her from the other guy's further scrutiny.

"Watch it, Suzuki." Ryouji's voice was low and full of warning. She noticed his fist tightened in a tell of his anger. "You should know me by now. I can easily ruin you just as I did with that company. I suggest you take that lift and go before I do something that you will regret."

Megumi watched as the other guy's eyes widened in fear and his face turned red with anger. Ryouji took few more steps towards him and stared him down.

Megumi knew that Ryouji purposely do that so she couldn't hear what he was about to say but she did.

"I'm warning you just like I warned them all. She's mine. Don't even try mess with her or you will deal with me and as you call it.. I'm heartless." He took one step back and a pure hate in his eyes. "Now get out of my office!"

The guy turned his back and went into the lift that's been waiting for a while.

Hyoga who stood in the corner all along raised his eyebrows at Megumi. Never he saw Ryouji was that cold except when it comes to Ryoko.

Ryouji said nothing for a while as he stared at the closed lift. Finally it spotted Hyoga and gave him a chin lift as a form of greeting.

"Oh hey! Sorry for you to witness all that. What brings you here today?" He asked casually. His tone was friendly and back to his easy going self.

Hyoga grinned at him. "Persuading my sister to introduce me to Arisa in person so I can start organising your wedding."

Ryouji turned to Megumi, a confused look on his face.

"I thought you were organising it."

He searched her face but she just shrugged in response. He turned to Arisa who was quiet all the way through the dramatic scene as if she used to it. It made her wonder if Ryouji dealt with other business like that regularly.

"Arisa, I want you to meet Hyoga Ogawa, my wife's brother. Leave whatever you work on for now. He's taking you to a lunch meeting... put everything in the company's tab." Ryouji told her. She stood up quickly and bowed deeply. Hyoga grinned at the order.

"Make sure she's back to work in an hour will you?" Ryouji turned towards Hyoga.

"No problem." He winked at him, forcing Ryouji to smile at the gesture. "Coming with us, Megumi?"

"No! I need to speak to my wife over lunch." Ryouji answered before she could. "See you later."

Hyoga nodded in a full understanding.

"Come in to my office, will you?" He grabbed her by the hand and pretty much dragged her in before slamming the door shut.

"What was all that about?" Megumi protested.

"I thought you were happy organising the wedding. Why didn't you tell me it's a bit too much for you?" He nudged her to the nearest seat and grab the seat next to her.

"Don't change the subject. What was that all about? Who's that man?" Megumi persisted.

For a while they just stared at each other before finally Ryouji let out a heavy sigh.

"If you must know, he's a lawyer for Nikkatsu."

Megumi let out a loud gasp. She didn't expect that answer. They never truly discuss or talk about what she did. It's like the big elephant in the room that they avoided talking.

"Wh...what did he want from you?"

Ryouji's eyes turned cold as he look away from her. "They want me to stop pressing them financially. I owned their building and also they owed my dad's business a lot of money when they had to stop their business. Basically they're on their way to bankruptcy and wanted me to help them or at least go easy on them. They can get any loan from other financial institution .. and no one would dare give them anything without worrying that I will come for them."

Megumi stunned to hear it all. The way Ryouji sound was so calculated and cold.

"Ryouji... is it because of...me?" She could hardly get the words out when Ryouji's eyes blazed with anger.

"I may not be able to do anything back then but I promise to be the man you can run to no matter what's your problem.."

"Ryouji..." She wasn't sure what to say.

"Anyway, what's with the wedding preparation? If it's too much for you, I can get someone to organise everything. Lately you're very quiet and distant. Is that why?"

Megumi searched his face and notice the genuine concern in his voice and eyes. He truly cared for her deeply to a point of overwhelming and over protecting. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. His revelation about his involvement with Nikkatsu's bankruptcy totally surprise her. She knew he was behind the disappearance of her publications but never knew just how much he took it upon himself to avenge her. She's not sure if she liked that.

She wanted a man who fought along her and let her fight her own battle just like how Akama and Miki on Goggle V. A man who protect and fight for her made her feel useless and reminded her just how hopeless women were. However she's grateful and appreciate his care for her and knew that he did it out of his love for her. So it's all very overwhelming.

"I..." she stopped herself when she saw him got up abruptly and walked towards her.

"Let's talk over lunch, shall we? I have meeting after this and I'm starving." He grabbed her by the shoulder and walked toWards the door.

She followed without a word. She missed his arms around her. She realised it's been a while since they go anywhere just the two of them.

"You should come by the office more often. I missed you. We could have lunch together from now on." He said as they entered the lift.

"I don't want to disturb you at work." She told him and he shook his head in disbelief. His hand held hers tighter.

"Never. Don't even think that way. You're always welcome here and you come before my works."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well your works seems to occupy more of your time lately.."

He laughed openly just in time as the lift door opened. He steered her out of the building and along the footpath towards cafe and restaurants block.

"Yes, work can be busy. There's no time to stop when it comes to work, but anytime you want me, I will drop my work for you. How's that sounds?" He grinned at her that made her heart fluttered at the sight.

"Sounds too good to be true.." she let out a dramatic sigh that made him laughed.

"You should know by now that I would do anything for you. You do realise that right?" He sounded serious. He entered a restaurant and let her in before him.

"That's the problem, Ryouji. Sometimes you got to let me do things my own way. Akama would always let Miki have her fight and happy to be there for her should she needed a back up, right?"

"Are you seriously referring to Goggle V?" He shook his head and chuckled as he took a seat and waved at the waiter without waiting for her to even look at the menu.

She must have glared at him because he gave her a puzzled look. "What? I know what I'm going to order. I come here all the time. I know what's good."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before letting out a sigh. "This is what I mean. You even take away my choice to choose. You just simply assume you know what's best for me and didn't even ask me. Do you think Akama would ever do that to Miki? Huh?"

Ryouji's expression changed suddenly. He waved away the waiter who stopped in his track and immediately back away from their table.

"Incase you forgot. I was an actor. You married Ryouji, not Akama. Don't get lost in the character we played years ago. You of all people should know better than that. I never see you as Miki nor I ever treated you like Akama would to Miki."

That's not what she meant. She was going to protest when Ryouji seemed even more angry.

"Our problem is your lack of trust in me."

"What?!"

"If only you trusted me long time ago with your problem, we won't be wasting so much time apart and miserable just like if only you trusted me and let me order our food, we won't be wasting time with this stupid argument and already eating by now!"

His face was red with a clear with pent up frustration though his voice remain calm but full of anger that made her winced.

Was he right? Was it because her lack of trust? But this has nothing to do trust. It's probably her pride and ego. Not wanting to be dependable on anyone even if it's her own family or partner in life. She was speechless.

He must have saw the defeat in her eyes because he instantly waved the waiter back and list his food orderS for them before sending him away again. He raised his eyebrows at her as if to challenged her to say anything. She said nothing.

"You! You need to just rely on me for things that I can do for you ok. There will be things that I know I won't be able to help but let me take care of you... what's wrong with that?" His voice was softer as his eyes searched hers.

"It made me feel helpless" She half-whispered.

"What?!" Ryouji looked bewildered, obviously wasn't expecting her to say that.

He run his fingers through his fair in a clear frustration just as the waiter arrived with their food.

He stared at her for a while before finally looking at the food and pointing at it.

"I don't know what to say to that." He stated simply. "Let's just eat."

She looked at the food while he helped himself to it. He smirked at her in a full sarcasm.

"Don't worry, I won't feed you. Help yourself to it."

She shook her head at the clear display of his cold and superior attitude that he had towards her before they dated. Ryouji always been that way. Cold and indifference to others especially women.

Slowly she helped herself to the food in front of her while Ryouji ignored her and busied himself with the food in his plate.

It's true. He's overprotective and all this gesture of being over the top for her was not because that's how he was as a person but truly because he cared for her. By asking him to stop was basically to face Ryouji the jerk she thought he once was. She had to smile at that.

Ryouji looked up as he caught her smiling.

"What?!"

"You are such a jerk!" She chuckled. "I almost forgot that!"

He glared at her but his intimidating facial expression only made her laugh openly.

"Stop it! I get it! You care about me." She held his hand gently. His eyes followed her gesture. He said nothing but pointed to her food.

"Just eat! It's getting cold. I gotta go back to work soon."

She smiled and started eating but can't help teasing him with "oh? I thought you would always have time for me."

It was Ryouji's turn to smile. "Well, apparently being too accomodating and available made my wife feel helpless. So from now on, she can just call my secretary and made appointment like every other person that walk into my office. I won't treat her any special."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I guess I just have to call Junichi for lunch next time. At least as busy actor as he is, I won't need appointment."

His smile disappeared instantly. "Don't you dare!"

She laughed. "Come home for lunch every day then from now on. I can make a better lunch than this."

He grinned and grabbed her hand before kissing it. "Deal!"

Megumi sat back and can't stop smiling as she watched Ryouji got up to pay the bills. Maybe they will have more time together. Maybe she could tell him to reduce his overtime so she won't feel so lonely at home alone each night. Maybe she should really considered helping him with his business. Maybe they should have a better for today, she felt like taking that baby steps of working on their marriage life together and pushing away her insecurities.

He's been doing everything to protect her because he loved her. Yet she did everything to run away from him. Hyoga was right. Since when she turned into a coward?

He might be overprotective for her liking but if she did nothing to fight for what she wanted, he won't ever see her fit enough to be his equal and let her fight her own battle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hikata!" Megumi ran towards him. Her smile filled up the room as he opened his arms and gave her a hug but a hand quickly pulled her away.

"Something just never change." Hikata laughed as he met Ryouji's scowled.

"Hands to yourself, please!" Ryouji growled at them both.

"I missed you!" Megumi gushed, ignoring Ryouji's clear annoyance making Hikata chuckled.

"I missed you too! I thought you won't bring your bull dog to pick me up." Hikata teased. Megumi giggled while Ryouji shook his head and muttered something under his breath.

"Where's your wife? She dumps you already?" Ryouji asked while Hikata grinned. He's clearly enjoying Ryouji's annoyance at his presence.

"She's busy with Hiroya, our son. He's too young to travel so far so it's best that they stay back in England."

Megumi just smiled. "I missed England too."

Ryouji stared at her wondering just how much she missed England. An uncomfortable feeling nibbling at his mind wondering if just how unhappy she was to come back to japan. Seeing her smiling and looking so happy at the sight of Hikata made him wonder. She hardly seem happy anymore ever since they're back.

They had better communication, and he tried to go back for lunch to spend time with her but otherwise, they hardly go out together on a date. Something that needs to change.

Hyoga told him that she was planning to go to London for a short time and she never mention it to him and now looking at Hikata and the way she said she missed England leave him feeling very unsettled. They were to have a wedding within a week. They legally married already. He had nothing to worry about. Yet he knew none of those thing would guarantee a woman to stay by their husband side or stay within a marriage. Only look at his parents to learn the truth of marriage commitment. It meant nothing. He wonder just when he would finally feel safe and sure that she belongs to him.

They will meet his dad later in the evening. He knew it was bothering her and glad in a way she get to see Hikata to help her ease her mind. As much as he dislike the guy, he owe it to him for them to be together and he knew how much their friendship meant for Megumi. Even if he didn't approve it. Much to his dislike.

He must be lost in his own thoughts when Megumi turned to face him and regard him oddly. Hikata grinned widely.

"Hmm?" 

"We're going to drop you in the office and I will drop Hikata at his parents and probably stay there until dinner."

He knew it's a good plan. He needed to finish some work and he knew Hikata and his family were practically like family to her. It's only normal that she wanted to spend time with them. But He didn't like it. He hated being left out.

"Sure. I will come after work."

"To see my parents?" Hikata almost laugh. Ryouji glared at him.

"To pick up my wife!"

Megumi smiled and gently patted his arm. "I'm driving, Ryouji. Don't worry about picking me up. You would probably still in the office anyway."

"You forgot about dinner with my father?"

At the mention of his dad, he saw her smile gone instantly and replaced with dread. He couldn't blame her. Their encounter the last time was so unpleasant, it literally left her a scar. He shuddered at the memory.

"Never mind, maybe you can pick me up on the way back and we can go to my dad's place together." Ryouji let out a sigh. She nodded without hesitation.

The drive to the office was full of Hikata telling stories about his karate dojo and how much it's grown while Megumi listened attentively. Occasionally he caught a glimpse of longing in her eyes as he updated her on of their mutual friends. Hikata and Megumi has always been close which was something that bothers Ryouji a lot. It's a bond they shared that's intimate and made him jealous.

He never seemed let go the fact that she ran to Hikata instead of him when things got worse years ago. Instead of trusting him with her problem, she trust Hikata. Of all people! Her first love by her own admittance. He shook his head dismissively at the thought that entered his mind. He slowly understood how his dad felt knowing how close his mom was to his own uncle. No matter if she married to him, that feeling of second best just not easily dismissed. He hated it. But he refused to repeat his dad's mistake by driving Megumi further into Hikata's hand by his own jealousy.

"Actually I've been meaning to ask if you would like to help me run the dojo here? My dad is getting older and he needs someone he can trust to help him with the dojo." Hikata's proposal jolted Ryouji from his own thoughts instantly. He glanced without taking his eyes off the road to Megumi, wary of what response she might come up with.

"Anyway... it's just an idea. We can talk about it more later." Hikata said before she could said anything. She nodded carefully. Her eyes assessing Ryouji's expression but he masked it well.

At the sight of his office, Ryouji pulled over the car and glanced at Megumi. "Drive safely ok?"

She nodded and the three of them got out of the car to swap seats when a sweet voice calling Ryouji's name make them all turned to find Chiemi Kai stood not far from the building.

"Akagi! I have been waiting for you, they told me you're not in the office." She rushed towards Ryouji who just look as surprised as everyone else.

Megumi eyed them as Chiemi places her hand on Ryouji's arm gently. Her eyes pleading, not looking at anyone one else but him. "I need to talk to you. Please..."

Hikata let out a low whistle that made Ryouji glance his way. "Care for introduction?" Hikata raised his eyebrows in challenge at Ryouji. he ignored him and glanced at Megumi without moving away from Chiemi.

"Ah... I will see you later, ok. Don't be late."

He turned away from both Hikata and Megumi before she could reply and nodded to Chiemi. "Let's talk inside."

Megumi watched as Ryouji walked in to the office with Chiemi on his side so close to him. She felt sick at the sight. Her mind running through the reason why she was there.

"Who is she?" Hikata's voice made her gritted her teeth and finally taking her gaze of their backs that disappear through the glass door. "She looks like that singer .."

"Yes! Chiemi Kai." She said feeling uneasy about the thought of them alone even though she knew Ryouji wouldn't entertain her the way he used to.

"Oh wow! She seems to know him well."

"Oh they sure do."

Megumi gestured for Hikata to get in the car as she started the car and drove off. Her focus on the road while her mind keep replaying the way Chiemi placed her hand, how Ryouji didn't seems to bother by it and how he walked away with her leaving her without much words. She hated it.

It reminded her what kind of player Ryouji was. How cold he was to her once upon a time and how intimate those two were when she was not in the picture.

"Want to stop by somewhere, have a coffee and talk?" She could feel Hikata's eyes assessing her. Her hand gripped the steering wheel harder. Still, she said nothing. She couldn't.

"They were intimate when I was in UK." She finally said and hear a string of curses that forced her to smile.

"I need the full story!"

Megumi chuckled and start to recount the story while Hikata listened patiently. Just like the old times.

...****...*****...****

"I hope you never try this kind of stunt anymore. This will be the last of it or you will regret you ever know me." Ryouji said coldly as he stared at Chiemi as soon as he closed his office door and they're finally alone.

"But... I need to talk to you. You never return my calls... "

Ryouji's expression stopped her mid sentence.

"I told you there's nothing to talk about. Unless it's professional which you can discuss it straight to your manager as I no longer manage you as artist."

"All this time we're together... the least you can do was to hear me out.."

"It was fun while it last. You knew it never was serious. I never promise you anything other than no-string fun. Nothing you say will change anything."

A loud sob broke and Ryouji let out a heavy sigh. Tears. Women used them as a weapon to all mankind.

He grabbed a tissue box and pass it on to her.

"Stop the tears. It won't change a thing."

"You're so heartless!" She said in between her sobs. "You're horrible man!"

Ryouji resist to roll his eyes. Insult. Women's second weapon when the waterworks didn't work. And normally it will follow by flying objects if both waterworks and insult didn't work. He drummed his fingers on the table while his eyes assessing his office and wondering which thing she would grab to hurl at him next.

"What do you expect from me?" He finally asked when she just stood there and cry her eyes out. Ryouji made no move to console her.

"I don't expect much... but at least .. at least we can stay friend .. or.."

She stopped when she heard Ryouji let out a snort.

"Friend? We were never friend to begin with. Friends with benefit more like it. You used me as much as I used you. It was mutual."

Her eyes flashed with a raw anger and in few stride she approached him, drawing her hand up in the air and bring it down just as he held her hand stoping it mid air.

"You're the worst!" She yelled frustratedly. Fresh tears pouring out of her eyes.

Ryouji sighed. Being nice and kind to her will only give her a false hope and sometimes you need to be cruel to be kind. The sooner she accept that there's no future for them, the better it was for all of them. He truly never meant to string her along or mislead her into believing there was anything other than bed mate. He assumed she was on the same page.

"Take a moment to hold yourself together. I need to go for a meeting. Arisa will see you out." He told her ignoring her loud sobs. He opened the door of his office and look back momentarily at her. Maybe if Megumi never return. Maybe if he never met Megumi. He shook his head. Whatever he had for Chiemi, it wasn't love. Never love. Can never be love. Megumi or no Megumi, she's not the one for him.

"I wish you well, Chiemi. Sayonara." He added softly before closing the door behind him.

—-000000—

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Megumi said while Ryouji stared at her speechless. For a few seconds his eyes scanning her from head to toe and finally break into a smile as he approached her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Ryouji..." she protested and pushed him away, aware of Arisa who pretended to be busy with the computer screen in front of her.

He chuckled at her self-awareness.

"I'm off, Arisa. I'll be late tomorrow. I won't be in until around lunch time. Adjust my schedule, will you?" Ryouji grinned at Arisa as he walked her towards the lift. Arisa bowed her head politely at them both just as the lift arrived.

"I didn't think you would change." He smiled and once again eyeing her from head to toe as soon as they entered the lift. He hit the basement button.

"I take it, you approved?" She teased.

Hikata suggested for her to wear Kimono instead of a formal dress to the family meeting. They drove to her house and pick up her kimono and with her mom's help, she was dolled up on time.

He gave her a heated look that made her heart fluttered.

"More than approved. I love seeing you in kimono." He drew her close to him before whispered softly in her ear. "I can't wait to help you take it off later."

She blushed and shook her head in disbelief. "Behave, Ryouji! We have your family to face first."

The lift opened as they reached the basement where she parked their car.

Ryouji laughed at the reminder. "Let's go and get over with then."

He constantly checking her out as he drove to his parents house. She's already nervous at the thought of meeting Seiji Akagi. But the way Ryouji looked her way made her even more nervous.

"Stop it! Focus on the road, will you?"

He just grinned and smirked at her.

"Do you remember the cursed doll episode where you dressed in that red kimono?"

Megumi smiled at the memories. How could she forgot? It was a fun episode. She loves the dress up and changing roles and characters.

"Aoyama was grinning like a chimp and Even Haruta couldn't stop grinning and smiling like a fool." He shook his head as he replayed the memories in his head. "I also love your commercial where you wear that Kimono. Total doll!"

"I should wear Kimono more often." Megumi laughed.

"Hmm.. maybe I should buy a kimono shop for you. It will be like your personal Kimono wardrobe."

"Alright... that's crazy talk!" Megumi laughed louder.

"Actually not so crazy! Rather than buying you Kimono, might as well buy a Kimono shop. You can do oversee the shop. Work with the kimono makers and involved in all the design and patterns." He sounded serious that Megumi has to stop laughing. "Are you interested?"

"Whoaaa... you are serious, aren't you?"

He nodded without taking his gaze off the road.

"Why not? We're helping small business too this way. We don't need to completely taking over the business but at least we have a say in how we want to do things. They still manage it. Think about it. I think you might enjoy it. I know I would."

"Do you do this a lot? Just jump into business mode in the middle of conversation?"

Ryouji smiled and shook his head. "Is that how you see me? All business?"

Megumi said nothing as she saw they have reached his parents place.

She was thankful when Ryouji helped her out of the car and stay by her side as they greeted by his dad as soon as they entered the house.

"Father, you remember Megumi, my wife." Ryouji greeted him and Megumi bowed deeply and saw his dad's eye soften at the sight of her.

"Yes, I remember. Well, hopefully we can get to know each other better this time."

She nodded in response. She felt Ryouji's fingers grasping hers as they followed his dad towards the dining area where everything presented grandly.

She let out a sigh and force a smile. It's going to be a long night and not in a good way but she knew she needed to face his family sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait... he actually said that to you?"

Megumi sighed as she stared at Hikata's surprise face at the whole recount of the night at Akagi's residence.

"I was truly overwhelmed with everything that he said let alone presented in front of me. It was truly information overload." Megumi bit her lip at the memory that flashed back. "Arghhhhhhh! Why did I marry him?!"

Hikata snorted and pushed her head back playfully.

"As if you could live without him in your life."

Megumi let out another sigh. "It's like a dream that just kept on going. I feel like I had to adjust to Ryouji the business man. And now... had to adjust to know just how much wealth his family actually possessed. Truly.. it was intimidating!"

"Said the girl who was crazy about work and money." Hikata teased. "Do you realise how many women out there can only wish and dream to be Akagi's wife right now? Geeeesh! Complain much?"

Megumi shook her head and glared at him. "I was all about work and money because back then I needed it to help Hyoga. But even then, Ryouji took care of it for me when I thought I failed everything. That man... he truly take care of everything for me."

"Be happy then. It's the least you can do. Just be happy to find such man because my wife is definitely not marrying a millionaire and heir to a billionaire."

"When you put it that way, I sound so ungrateful, aren't I?"

Hikata nodded almost instantly. She let out a sigh.

"So what if his dad demanded you attend social function as part of your duty as Ryouji's wife and changed your name? You were planning to change your name anyway."

"It's not just that..."

"Fine... he asked you to un-invite your ex-casts to the wedding. Well, .. the way I see it .. it's probably the best. Inviting actors and entertainment people will means inviting unwanted media coverage... surely you don't want media to be digging stories..."

"Ahhh yeah... he made sure I fully understood that I'm Ryouji's weakness. I could be the downfall of his son and his business thanks to my past scandal." Megumi closed her eyes momentarily. It was unpleasant conversation that almost lead to a big argument between father and son if she wasn't quick to interfere.

She shuddered at the way Ryouji's coldness defying his father for her sake. It was a brutal honesty on his dad. Her past and her choice of decision regardless how it happened will always be something that she regret and the thought of it impacting Ryouji and the business that he's been working so hard on, broke her heart. She never wanted that to happen.

"I still remember Ryouji waiting in the hospital and how he was ready to cut ties with Akagi for you. That man loves you dearly. He loves you more than he loves himself. And that's huge.. considering how vain he is."

Megumi smiled at that. Hyoga told her similar stories. Ryouji definitely care for her.

"Why am I defending him when he still loathes me." Hikata grumbled suddenly and Megumi bursted into laughter.

"Yes! You have been championing him since the get go. But also his biggest threat."

Hikata grinned mischievously. "I wonder why is that. Do you still harbouring feelings for me after all this time?"

Megumi slapped his arm playfully. "Only in your dream."

...0000...00000...

Ryouji watched as Megumi appear at the end of the hallway in her stunning red Irouchikake. She's stunningly beautiful. regardless how heavy all those garment and hair do must have weighting her down, she walked with elegance.

He watched her senses his gaze and looked up. Their eyes met and a slow smile appeared on her face and her eyes twinkled with warmth that made him smile too. He can't seem to take his gaze off her. She too kept her gaze on her as she made her way towards him.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered to her as soon as she stood by his side. She eyed his Monstuki Haori Hakama with his family crest on it and smiled in response.

Their wedding precession began and over with only their Megumi's family and his family joining the procession.

Throughout the procession, Ryouji can't stop stealing glance at his wife. It brought memories of her dressing up in red kimono during the curse of the doll episode where the whole casts were staring at her in an open admiration. Today Ryouji was reminded that, the Japanese doll was all his. He can't stop smiling. He had to stop himself from grabbing her hand or embracing her knowing he needed to respect tradition and thus no display of affection even if it's their own wedding celebration.

He was so relief when the procession finally over. He can't wait for the whole celebration to be over so he could have her all to himself.

"Ready for reception?" He heard Megumi asked him. He just nodded and smiled lazily. They made their way towards Hotel Chinzanso Tokyo where all their guest probably awaits them.

They were married already. He truly couldn't care less about this party but he owed it to her and her family to have a party where they felt like they're respected and not just have married their daughter without any party. The trouble was his own dad and his high expectations and standard.

Their family held a very private party that after such a great ordeal, their family finally comes to an agreement. It was very unpleasant meetings and negotiations by their family when it comes to their guests list.

Ryouji gritted his teeth at the memory. His father didn't bother to hide his arrogance when Megumi's family gave their list of guests they wished to invite. Her father was a postal worker. It's only fair to assume his guest would be his colleague, bosses and his neighbours like Hikata's family.

While his own dad's list of guest were those of affluent crowds. Bankers, doctors, billionaires. The gap among the guest was clearly opposites. Megumi was inviting their friends from Goggle V cast which his dad opposed strongly. He didn't want any guest from the entertainment I industry unless they're famous unlike their struggling actors friends.

He was furious with his dad but it was Megumi who was trying to be the peace maker once again. More than anything he was angry at his dad for making her feel worthless once again.

It was embarrassing for him that her family was the one taking the high road and can negotiate with such a calm manner as both family go through their invitation lists one evening. He had to put his foot down at his own father when they were about to cross out Haruta Junichi off the list. Haruta was considered to be their mutual friend. Megumi was closed with him as he was and he was a loyal friend to him. Afterall, it was him who was paying for all the wedding celebration expenses. He refused for his parents and Megumi's parents for any contribution they offered. He just wanted her to be happy and that's what matters to him.

—-

Megumi glanced around the room as she sat and listened to speech after speech by their guests. Occasionally she felt Ryouji's gaze on her gauging her reaction and her emotion.

Hyoga has made a very beautiful and heart felt that made her cried earlier. Even Ryouji was moved by it. She noted how everything from the procession to the reception was done smoothly and elegantly thanks to her brother's organisational skills and taking off the burden off her shoulder for all the planning. He did a great job. She couldn't have done it better.

She was glad that her parents seemed to enjoyed the celebration the way they expected and was surrounded by their friends and colleagues.

It's amusing in a way to see the contrast and clear gap of their guests tonight. It's very obvious to tell which guests that knew them personally and those of Ryouji and his father's business contacts.

She watched her father inlaw scowled in his seat through out the speeches made by Hikata and especially Haruta. Seiji Akagi despised the mention of his son's involvement in the entertainment industry and the fact that's how they met was not something he was happy to be reminded over and over again through the speeches. Even though it's more about her than him.

As the speeches and songs dedicated to them by their guests, she can hardly wait until the party comes to an end. But suddenly Ryouji stood up and signalled for the mic to be brought over to him. She eyed him in anticipation as he smiled her way. Expecting him to make a speech to thank the guests, her eyes widen in full surprise when Hyoga came to their table and handed him a guitar along with the mic.

The guests cheered at the realisation that he was about to sing. Megumi felt her face heated up as he took the mic and held her gaze for a few second before he addressed their audiences.

"Thank you everyone for coming and help us celebrate our union as husband and wife. I would like to dedicate this next song for my wife."

He strummed the guitar with such ease and let his fingers run through the chord without taking his eyes off her as if she's the only one in the room. A slow smile spread across his face as she bit her lip trying not to smile in return. Her heart beat so loudly at the anticipation.

Then he closed his eyes briefly before he opened them and locked his gaze on her. His voice made her shivered as he started to sing.

"I bet it's no coincidence that our paths crossed again  
I have always have you somewhere in my heart waiting and hoping for you to return

How much i was waiting for this moment, it's been so many nights without you  
Wishing only that it would last forever more

You are the only one to make my dreams come true, i never thought that it could be so real  
Now i believe that it was meant to be cos i found you here by my side

Oh i wanna be the one to show your smile to the world, so that your loneliness would fade away  
Whatever comes today i'll be there for you, let me give you happiness for tomorrow

For so many days you've been gone i know that you were going after your dreams  
Although we were far away, always hoped your dreams would shine  
I used to think about your smile every night as i cried myself to sleep and  
My love for you is now stronger than ever before

You are the only one to bring me joy in this world, i always wanna have you in my life  
Now i believe that it was meant to be cos i found you here by my sideOh i wanna be the one to give my heart to you, the sorrow that you have would melt away

Whatever comes today i'll be there for you, let me show you happiness for tomorrow

You're the one that I want more than anyone else in the whole world,  
through the seasons, 'til the end of time"

Her vision blurred with unshed tears. It was beautiful. Every single words struck deep in her heart. The room was filled with cheers and the sound of people clapping. She watched him put down the guitar, grabbed her by the shoulder and planted a kiss right in front of the crowd.

"Ryouji..." she whispered as he let go.

"I love you so much, Megumi." He whispered huskily. He held her gaze for another few seconds before he smiled to the crowds who continued to cheered loudly. His own dad shook his head in a clear disapproval. But he merely winked at him and grinned cheekily.

The smile on Hyoga and Hikata's fAce was what warmed her heart. Haruta had a clear amusement in his face. Ryouji's mom was in tears while her own mum and dad can be seen dabbing their eyes too.

She smiled at the crowd and at the man who boldly showed everyone just how much she meant to him. She should never doubt his feelings for her. He made that clear tonight. Publicly. And she couldn't be happier.

—/000/—


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah... Ogawa-san" A melodious voice made her turned to find Chiemi Kai stood not too far from her. A smile on her face.

Megumi blinked a few time as she overcome her surprised before nodded politely to greet her.

"What are you doing in this area?" Chiemi asked sweetly gazing at the building behind her. Megumi followed her gaze towards the building she was about to enter.

"Ryouji told me to meet up with him here. What about you?" Megumi asked politely even if she knew why Chiemi would be around the area. She just didn't expect to bump into her.

Ryouji has asked her to visit his entertainment business that managed a few singers and celebrities. He wanted her to have a tour around the company to see if she has any interest to either get back to the industry or to get involved as part of the management.

She wasn't sure if it was a great idea to be managed by her own husband whether directly or indirectly but he convinced her for a tour around the company before making final decision. He spared time through out the week to help her getting to know his business portfolio and to help her determined her area of interest.

"I had a meeting with my agent too. Just finished." She smiled at her. "Is Akagi already here? Do you have little time? Can we maybe go somewhere for a coffee? It's been a while since I last saw you and few times we did... it was quite awkward. So I hope you would spare a time to catch up properly."

Megumi glanced at her watch on her wrist. She had half hour before Ryouji arrived. She wasn't sure about going with Chiemi anywhere but at the same time feel obligated to accept her invites. So she nodded and pointed at the nearby cafe.

"What about there?"

Chiemi smiled in a full agreement. "Great! Let's go."

They found a table in the corner and placed their order before Chiemi finally let out a sigh.

"You won." Chiemi smiled at her. "Congratulations on your offical wedding. I can't believe Ryouji Akagi actually settling down to a girl like you."

Megumi didn't even bother pretending to be polite. Chiemi definitely wasn't planning for a catch up and a polite conversation. "What do you mean by that? A girl like me?"

Chiemi chuckled softly while her hand toying around the straw of her drink. Even her simple gesture was feminine. Megumi can't help but take notice of the woman before her and wonder just what Ryouji saw in her. The woman in front of her showed maturity yet such a youthful face and a sweet melodious voice and a delectable body that's definitely more shapely than her.

"Come on now. Ever since Goggle V, everyone knew that Ryouji has a type. He prefers his women to be mature, voluptuous and well.. worldly. So when you dated him back then it was a surprise for many of us. But then you left and he was back to his usual type. So I was wondering if you were just a phase to him. A fascination for the moment. After all, he never mentioned you at all during our time together."

A pang of jealousy hit Megumi at the mention of their time together. She didn't want to picture it let alone hear it.

"So you think you would fit the criteria?" Megumi returned the question.

She let out a chuckle and waved her hands away as if to dismiss the question. She leaned on the table and stared at her while smiling sweetly.

"Be honest with me. Have you ever wonder what he was like with me and what he loves about my body that he seemed can't get enough at times? ... " she paused and closed her eyes as if to recall her memory.

She opened her eyes with a dreamy look and smiled at her with a condescending tone."..which is why I was surprised that he actually married you. Clearly we had a very different body type."

Megumi stared at her speechless. Too stunned to say anything. What was she trying to do?

"Ah... Anyway. You married him. You won. Don't worry. He made it clear he loves you. But don't you wonder just how long love can last before they crave for what they actually like?" Chiemi chuckled.

Megumi's phone rang. Chiemi smiled at her and gesturing for her to pick up her phone. She saw Ryouji's name flashed on the screen. Picking up his phone was the last thing she wanted to do. Somehow she didn't feel like hearing or even seeing him then but under Chiemi's watchful eyes, she refused to give her the satisfaction of just how much her words got has successfully attacking her insecurities that already drowning her. So she picked it up.

"Ryouji..?"

At the mention of his name, Chiemi looked amused. Her eyes lighted up looking hopeful.

"Ahh.. I'm at the coffee shop just outside the building. Are you here already? Ok. I will be there soon."

She hung up the phone and stared at Chiemi. Her expression was cold. She never liked her since Goggle V days and she's officially hated her now.

"Don't let him wait. He hates waiting." Chiemi told her. A smile on her face.

Megumi grabbed the bill and stood up without any words. She made her way towards the counter and walked out without a backward glance at Chiemi. It was clear her motives wasn't a nice catch up or a polite conversation. It was purely to shake her confidence and Megumi hated it that she let Chiemi succeeded.

All those what ifs, the pretty women that throwing themselves at her husband. She always wonder if She's ever enough for him. Despite Hikata's assurance and Ryouji's actions to make her feel at ease, she couldn't help but feel insecure.

She felt like going to a dojo and spend hours taking it out on the mat with someone. Doing nothing and spending her days without any real purpose made her restless and feel so useless. She needed to decided what she wanted to do soon or else she would be the burden to him with the way she's been feeling lately.

"Ah Mrs. Akagi." A voice greeted her and jolted her from all her raging thoughts. She didn't even realised she had entered the building. She turned to find a beautiful woman smiling at her.

"My name is Sayuki. I'm Mr. Akagi's personal assistant in this building." the lady introduced herself. "Mr. Akagi told me to bring you to the meeting room when you arrive. He had a last minute meeting with few of our artists, he expects you to join him."

It's hard to shake Chiemi's words. She eyed Sayuki and wonder if Ryouji hired her for other reason and wondering if she ever assisted him personally outside work in the past. She shook her head to shake all the doubt away before offering Sayuki a tight smile and a polite nod.

"This way please." Sayuki said in a sing song voice. Megumi took a deep breath to prepare herself. A meeting with some of the artists. Would they all be female? Beautiful? Her head made a recollection of those artists that he let go when she was back in the picture. Those artists that has been somehow intimate with him. What if there was more?

It's hard to imagine Ryouji was surrounded by them while she was in London. She knew it's all in the past and there's nothing she could do to rewind and undo all that but still, part of her feel like screaming at the thought of his lifestyle while they were apart.

She heard the door clicks open and took a deep breath before stepping in. Few head immediately turned towards her as she entered the room. She has her expectations but wasn't prepared to found few well known artists staring at her. Her heart raced. All the doubts and the jealousy raging deep inside.

"Ah.. you're here. Come and join us." She vaguely heard Ryouji's voice from the end of the room. He stood and pulled a chair next to him as he waited for her to come around his way.

She gave him a tight smile while consciously aware of all eyes on her. It's hard not to feel insecure in the room full of beautiful celebrities and she realised they were all women. She bit her lip to hold back her jealousy and glanced at her husband. Those nights he came home, was he surrounded by these women?

"Are you ok?" Ryouji eyed her carefully, sensing that she's not herself. She avoided his gaze on her and took a seat. "I'm fine."

He made the introduction but her mind was far away from that board room. She was lost in her thoughts until she found all eyes on her as if waiting for her to say something. She blinked rapidly and glanced at Ryouji who eyed her worriedly.

"Sorry.. I completely missed that. You were saying?" She gave them a forced smile at Ryouji trying to recover her own thoughts.

"As I was saying... So I thought it's a good chance for you all to get to know each other today as initial meeting." Ryouji raised his eyebrows to gauge her reaction but she had a blank look on her.

He cleared his throat and glanced around the room.

"Sorry but can you all please leave the room for a few minutes?" He stunned them before one by one they nodded and stood up awkwardly and left the room.

Megumi stood as the last celebrity left the room. She wasn't sure if Ryouji also meant for her to leave the room but one glanced at him she sat back down.

He slammed the door shut and walked towards her. His face was cold yet his eyes were full of concern. If she didn't know him well, she would feel very intimidated right now.

"What's going on?" He demanded.

"Ryouji... you shouldn't send them all away just to talk to me privately.. we could just step outside without making so much fuss .."

She halted in her words. He shook his head in a clear annoyance.

"Why should I step outside? I owned this building and the company. If I need this room for private talk that's my prerogative. " He stared at her.

Megumi stared at Ryouji. Was he joking? But then again, he was always cold to everyone and didn't care about others and their opinion. She almost forgot that side of him.

"But.."

"Stop avoiding the question. What's going on? You're distracted and distraught." Ryouji said still not taking his eyes off hers. "You were fine when we talked earlier. Did something happened on your way here?"

Megumi looked away almost instantly which she realised it was a mistake because Ryouji grabbed her shoulder and held it firm, forcing her to look his way.

"Nothing .. it's nothing really.."

"No secrets with me, Megumi. Please... whatever it is .. i never want you to hide it from me ever again. Remember what happened when you tried to hide things from me? It ended up separating us." His voice filled with clear frustrations.

He was right of course. She seemed to keep things from him when at the end he solved all her problem. But then again, this was about him.

"Megumi..." Ryouji called impatiently.

"I met Chiemi Kai earlier." She said finally. She saw Ryouji raised eyebrows at the mention of Chiemi. He clearly wasn't expecting that response from her. Was he suspecting other cause for her distress?

"Where?" He asked. "Did she say something that upsetting you?"

Megumi let out a heavy sigh. Suddenly feel so over it. "Nothing I didn't know. I think I'm more upset with myself for letting her get to me."

"What did she said?"

"She just reminded me just how far I am from your type." Megumi looked away suddenly embarrassed by her own insecurities. "It made me worry that one day you will realise that and regret being with me."

"Silly girl." Ryouji laughter made her look up to find him shaking his head in a clear disbelief. His eyes exploring hers.

"You call me silly..?"

"I thought there was a serious problem... look.. We had many years apart and I had so much time to regret being with you and have plenty.." He stopped himself suddenly blushing as Megumi glared at him. "Anyway... what I'm trying to say... I could have any girl I want but I would still choose you. So don't even worry about what other girls might tell you from now on. Don't believe any of it. They're all just jealous of you."

She nodded not knowing what else to say to that when he put it that way.

"Remember those days on the set? Women can be scary. They would do anything to get what they wanted. But on the bright side.. it's about time you remember that your husband is popular.. but he picked you anyway." He grinned.

"It's not funny!" She slapped his arm making him winced.

"Anything else you want to tell me that's been bothering you? Is that all?"

"Uh.. well... I was wondering if you would stay late again tonight .. you know entertaining or whatever it is you call it .."

Ryouji let out a sigh. He's been coming home late lately. Works had been hectic and even though Megumi never said anything, clearly it bothered her.

"Not that I stop you, just want to know if you are late and I might stop by at the dojo .. I promise Hikata I would drop by and help out sometimes. .."

"What my lateness got to do with you going to Dojo? Wouldn't you be home by the time I get home?" He didn't like the idea at all.

"Well, since the dojo is near my parents house, I thought I stay over at my parents. Catching up with Hyoga and my parents. You would be late anyway and I would normally be asleep and you would wake up and went to work early morning too so, it's not like you would miss anything.."

"What do you mean by I wouldn't miss a thing? You wouldn't be in my bed!" He raised his voice. "You're married now. No sleeping over anywhere anymore."

"Fine.. Let me know when you coming home, I will drive home then too." She let out a small sigh.

"I don't like you driving at night especially late at night. Why do you have to go anyway?"

"Because I don't like to be home alone knowing you are out with who knows who.." she almost yelled and stopped herself when he shook his head in disbelief.

"It's work! Maybe I should drag you along to those overtime work events then you know just how boring it is." He shook his head in disbelief.

A soft knock on the door saved her from answering his questions.

"Yes?" Ryouji called in and one of the celebrities popped her head in.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt but we're just wondering if we could reschedule the meeting today? I need to be in the studio for recording in 20 minutes." She said and Ryouji just nodded.

"Ah... sorry about that. Yes sure, let's reschedule. Thank you for coming today."

She nodded and smiled prettily and one by one other artists went back in to bid their goodbyes and left.

"Sorry I ruined the schedule today." Megumi said as they left alone once again. "I had wasted everyone's time."

"Well, you're here now. I might give you a quick tour around the building and introduce you to the key people and how the business run to give you some ideas." Ryouji crosses his arms. "And while it's was not as planned but you met some of our top artists, so you would know if you want to be among them or build similar portfolios.."

"Ah Ryouji... i think I'm not cut out for this." Megumi stopped him.

"Why not? You haven't give it a try.. don't let the past stop you from going where you wanted to go." He said softly.

"It's not that... but it's not for me right now. Maybe someday.. maybe never but right now, I don't think this is for me." She told him quickly.

He studied her for a while without saying anything before finally nodded.

"In that case, you haven't waste anyone's time. You came here and make a strong decision. If you ever change your mind.." he smiled at her. "You know who's the boss right?"

She smiled and grateful that he didn't probed further. She was afraid to tell him just how insecure she felt then. Going to work in entertainment industry at her age won't be easy. She had murky past with her portfolio and being among those celebrities only made her focus on her lacking. It's not a place she would choose to be. Fortunately, she has choices thanks to her husband. No longer desperate for works that she had to take on anything or pushing her in certain direction.

"Well, I have free time thanks to you. Let's go for a lunch date then and if you have nothing else planned today, come with me to the office and we discuss about other possibilities there."

"That sounds good. Thank you, Ryouji but I might head off to my parents and dojo after. I will come back home tonight when I'm done."

"No such thing. I drive you up there now. We get a quick lunch and I will pick you up later when I'm done. So you can spend more time with your family too. At least that way you're not waiting alone and I know you're ok."

Megumi laughed.

"I drive better than you! Why are you worry about my driving skills? I should be more worry about you driving when you're tired or drunk from those work events."

Ryouji glared at her. "Since you know me, have you ever seen me drunk?"

Megumi's eyes widened in surprise. She tried to recalled moments of Ryouji ever drunk. There was none.

"Wow! I just realised ... I have never seen you drunk."

Ryouji laughed and patted her cheek playfully. "Unlike someone who did and made a move in the bush.."

Megumi blushed at the recollection of their Goggle V farewell party. A drunken moment that she has no recollection of.

"Anyway, the point is... it's unnecessary for you to drive me there and pick me up when I can do it myself." She grabbed her bag and stood up.

"It gives me peace of mind. Let me. And we get to spend more time in the car together." He told her and opened the door for them. "You don't need to wait at home alone and I can get out of event earlier whenever you ready to go."

Megumi couldn't contain her smile. What he just said suddenly brought back memories of the time they just got to know each other. How gallant he was insisting to walk her home and making sure she's home safely even when he didn't know martial art then.

"I almost forgot while you can be such a jerk at times, you also very gentleman."

Ryouji just rolled his eyes at her but couldn't hide his smile either.


	8. Chapter 8

div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ah Ryouji.. you're here to pick up Megumi? That's early!" Hyoga greeted him wth a smile. "I think she's still at the dojo."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji smiled at his brother inlaw. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I thought of surprising her. I came off my meeting early and cancel my other meetings tonight. I thought a family dinner with you all would be a nice change. I missed your mum's cooking."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hyoga grinned at him and patted his back. "She's your mum too now. Come anytime. You don't need to have Megumi around to drop by."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji nodded gratefully. Megumi's family truly welcomed him like their own son. He's very grateful for it./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hikata is coming over to drop Megumi when they're finish. Do you want to wait here or..?" Hyoga asked./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I will go to the dojo and pick her up, thanks. Want to tell me where is this dojo located? Is it far?" Ryouji asked making Hyoga laughed./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You can walk there if you have the time. I can walk you there or just tell you and you can drive there if you want. But it might be quicker and easier to walk unless you have motorbike. Actually take my motorbike."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji nodded instantly at the offer. It's been a while since he was on motorbike. He missed it./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After getting the address from Hyoga, he left Ogawa's house and headed for the dojo. To his surprise, the dojo was bigger than he's expected. He could hear Megumi's loud kiai. A sound he was used to during Goggle V recording times. He smiled at the sound and park the motorbike before walking in. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He wasn't prepared for the sight that took place. Megumi had a full grown man locked up in her arms as her body weight trying to stilled him on he ground. It took a while for them to be in that position before the guy tapped and she let go. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Again!" The guy raised his hand and took a stance when Megumi looked amused but nodded anyway. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji looked around and saw Hikata stood not far from them observing the sparring. Hikata was a tall guy but in karate gear, he looked even more intimidating./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The guy let out a strong kiai and went for the attack which Megumi blocked and easily deflected. She twisted his arm on his back. Ryouji winced at the sight. That must be painful judging by the amount of pressures she put on his elbow./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi grinned as she heard the double tap on the mat. She let go her opponent and watch the guy wiped his smug smile earlier from his face as he stood up. He was breathless and he glared at her but she returned his glare with a smile./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Again?" She asked sweetly./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded almost instantly and launched an attack. She side stepped him before sweeping both his legs and throwing him to the floor in the process. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He looked bewildered. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Again?" She smiled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's enough, Megumi." Hikata called. "I think you taught him well today."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi nodded and took a step back. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you for today." The guy called Hiro bowed at her before stepping out of the mat and head over the changing room. He didn't wait for her response. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi watched him walked away and caught Hikata's glance before she broke into a wide grin. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is he always that cocky?" She asked Hikata making him chuckle. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bested by a girl half his size, I think you managed to reduce his arrogance by few notch now." Hikata smiled at her. "So, what do you say? Will you help out regularly?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm not a girl! I'm a woman!" She protested. "Hiro might not like the idea."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's good balance to have you around. Hiro scarred everyone here. He struggled with the kids classes too."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He actually reminded me of Ryouji when I first met him. Deep down, that guy is all heart. He just never think I would beat him well. So he's your dad's successor for the dojo eh?" Megumi asked when suddenly he noticed Ryouji./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ryouji! When did you get here?" Her face beamed with full surprise. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hikata followed her gaze and smiled at him. "Did you get to see Megumi sparring just now?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji nodded without a word. He didn't like what he saw and he wasn't sure what to say and definitely need a talk with his wife after. He noticed Megumi was gauging his reaction but he didn't give her any. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm here to pick her up. Is she done yet?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hikata chuckled. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She can go anytime she wants. It's not like she's working here or anything. But it's nice to have her helping out when she can. That guy sparring with her was one of the instructor. The way it is made me worry to leave the dojo in his hand when we have to go back to UK."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The guy called Hiro came out of the changing room all changed with a gym bag sling on his shoulder. He gave a polite nod to Hikata before approaching them./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you for today, Miss Ogawa. I always heard about you for the other instructors, Hikata and master but only had the pleasure of sparring with you today. I guess it's true what they said. You hold your own."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi smiled and about to reply when Ryouji scowled at him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Miss Ogawa? She's Mrs. Akagi to you. Best to remember that." He grabbed Megumi's hand and pointed at her wedding ring only to find it not there./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What happened to your ring?" He glared at Megumi ignoring Hiro's face who suddenly blushed with embarrassment while Hikata tried his best not to laugh./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's karate dojo. We don't wear any kind of jewellery here." Hikata said. A clear amusement twinkled in his eyes. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So you take it off?" Ryouji's voice was louder by the minute. Megumi pulled her hand down from his grip and shook her head in disbelief. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ah... Anyway, nice to meet you Mrs. Akagi. Until next time." Hiro said quickly and excused himself as he walk out off the dojo. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You better get change and don't let your husband wait any longer or else I might lose students and instructors soon from his overbearing presence." Hikata told Megumi. She nodded in full agreement without a word to Ryouji. Leaving him stood there with Hikata./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Before you said anything to stop her from coming again, think about her. I haven't seen her at usual self since she came back to Japan again. Today for the first time, I felt like she found herself back in the mat. She was confident, happy and just back to her usual self. Karate is part of her. The world she knew well." Hikata said softly. "So think twice before you try to take that away from her."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji said nothing. His eyes appraising the dojo and recalling the way Megumi look at the mat earlier. it brought back memories of Goggle V days where she took his breath away. She was all smile. A smile from within. A smile that tells she was doing something she enjoyed. A smile that lately seemed forced. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He hated to admit that Hikata was right. It would be cruel to stop her when this was something that she enjoyed. He hated that he wasn't the one she was showing that smile to. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm done. Ready to go?" Megumi's voice made him turn to find her stood next to him. Gone was her radiant smile and replaced with another forced one. He glanced at her hand and saw she has put on her wedding ring once again. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He didn't like the fact that she could take off the ring so easily no matter what's the reason. It made him worried that one day she would take it off permanently./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thanks for letting me participate today." Megumi said to Hikata. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No worries at all. Anytime. This dojo will always welcome you. The UK one too. Whenever you are there." Hikata smiled at her. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji said nothing but walk out first. He couldn't hear another word from their conversation. He walked over to the bike and turn the engine on. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh wow.. you already went to the house?" Megumi asked as she came out and grabbed the helmet off his hand. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He nodded without much word and waited until she was behind him and felt her hands around him before he drove on./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi smile against his back. It's been a while that they rode a motorbike together. It was a total surprise to see him at the dojo. From his reaction, she knew he would most likely stop her from coming over to dojo again. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She could think the list of things he would argue against it. Too many guys, no wedding ring, it's not a proper job. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She let out a sigh. It was all true, yet for a short time she felt like she was home. She felt like she could be just herself. Where who her husband didn't matter. Who she was didn't matter. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once everyone was in their gear, nothing outside the mat matter. Social status, gender, personal background. Nothing matters. Everyone was equal and everyone has fair chance to learn something from each other and there for their love of the martial art. So for one short moment, she forgot her problems and insecurities until Ryouji brought her back to reality./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're here." Ryouji said as he park the motorbike infront of the house./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thanks for picking me up today. I didn't think you would come so early. What happened to the meeting?" She asked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I cancelled it. I thought it would be nice to have dinner together with your parents. It's been a while." He told her as they walked together inside the house./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ahh you're back! Just in time." Hyoga greeted them stopping Megumi from saying what she was about to say to Ryouji./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I need to shower!" Megumi said and headed towards her old room. "I won't be long."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is everything ok?" Hyoga asked./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes. Why do you ask?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's just that you were so cheerful earlier. But somehow you both walk in a bit tense."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji shook his head and forced a smile. "Ahh we're ok. I just had few things in mind. Work .. you know."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hyoga smiled. "Don't work too hard. You should remember to slow down and enjoy yourself too once in a while."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji smiled at him. "I should huh? I couldn't agree more."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I know Megumi said you're busy but it's not too late to change your mind and join our family's outing this weekend."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji turned to Hyoga. "What outing?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I thought Megumi already tell you. We're planning to go for a family outing to Karuizawa together with Hikata's family. But Megumi said that you can't make it with work and all that."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji's eyes widened in surprise. Megumi never told him such thing. He would never turn down anything that involved her or her family. Why she didn't tell him?/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And was she planning to go?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She wanted to but she said since you wouldn't be able to take time off work, she might do a day trip instead. She would come by herself." Hyoga told him./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well, well... looks like your sister and I need to talk before family dinner start. Do you mind?" He glanced at her old room. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hyoga looked confused but he finally nodded. "Ah sure. I will let my parents know. I'll call you both when dinner is done."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji nodded and turned to her room before letting himself in. He sat himself on her bed and wait. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"It wasn't long until Megumi stepped into the room. She had towel around her neck and her hair already dried and let looose. Ryouji waited for her to notice his presence and probable felt his penetrating gaze on her back. She turned her gaze towards the bed and almost scream when she found Ryouji sat on her bed, his eyes staring straight at hers. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ryouji! What are you doing here? I thought you're in the living room. You're scaring me!" She closed her eyes and blinked hard. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why are you scared? Could it be guilt?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"His voice was low and his eyes was searching hers./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Guilt? From what?" She blinked a few times./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"He stood up and started to walk towards her. All the while he didn't take his eyes off her. She backed away each step he made, automatically. He was acting very oddly./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why are you backing away? Is there anything you need to tell me?" He kept on taking a slow step until her back was against the wall. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ryouji..?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm giving you chance to tell me if there's anything that you suppose to tell me but didn't."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait.. what are you talking about?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is there anything that I suppose to know? Anything that you didn't tell me?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi tried to push him away but he plastered her hands against the wall securely. What was up with him? Why was he acting that way?/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't know what are you referring to.. what happened? Why are you like this?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Start talking... don't let me be the one who tells you what you suppose to tell me.." his voice was full of threat. So cold and emotionless./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"She raked her brains for what possibly he was referring to but she could hardly think. He was too close. Breathing down her neck and looks like he's about to explode any minute./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is this about Chiemi? Hiro? What are you talking about?" She wriggle her hands but he pushed his body against her, stilling her./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What about them? Tell me.. " he raised his eyebrows in a new surprise. Seemed like there's more that she didn't let on and maybe this was one way to get her to confess./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I can't talk like this... let me off. I will tell you everything."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji smirked at her. His eyes was cold. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh... you can talk.. and I'm running out of patience, Megumi. So stop wasting our time with excuses and start talking."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I didn't use Akagi because I have always used Ogawa at the dojo. I didn't think it was a big deal. I'm sorry. I momentarily forgot that I'm no longer Ogawa. I didn't do that purposely to mislead anyone into thinking I'm single. But .. "/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But..?" Ryouji shook his head in disbelief. His interrogation seemed to open a different kind of pandora box. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I just want a place where I can forget everything. And when I arrived at the dojo earlier I felt as if I could be just myself for that time. A place where no one knows anything about me. I can be me. Not attached to anyone or to any status or any social pressure. And I got carried away. I forgot myself for a moment. I'm sorry..." her voice was strained. Ryouji said nothing. He didn't expect those confession from her. He would like to ask more but they only had little time before dinner and that conversation required more time. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Instead he asked, "What else?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What else?" She sounded confused./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What other things that you've been keeping from me?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I was upset earlier and let Chiemi got the best of me. She hinted on how you couldn't get enough of her intimately and made me questions how many girls around you.."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji cursed under his breath. "Ahhh let's skip that one.. what else?" Ryouji cut her off. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"But suddenly she glared at him. Her eyes flashed with anger. She shoved him with her body making him lost his grip on her. Before he could do anything, she grabbed his arm, twisted it behind him and slammed him on to the wall with a thud./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ahhh." He yelled out but she was onto him. He tapped few times but she didn't let go./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My turn... tell me what exactly you couldn't get enough of that woman huh?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji let out a string of curses at the change of control and conversation. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Trust me, you would rather not knowing.. " he grumbled and yell out when she applied more pressure./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you trying to break my arm?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The door opened and Hyoga walked in and pulled her away. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's going on? What are you doing?" Hyoga scolded her while Ryouji massage his shoulder with a scowl on his face. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't tell me ..This is all because of karuizawa trip?" Hyoga sounds bewildered. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi's face lost some of its anger as she turned to Hyoga before turning to Ryouji./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This is all about Karuizawa trip?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji glared at her. "What trip? Care to tell me?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi sighed as she finally get what made Ryouji was upset with in the first place./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I didn't bother telling you about it because you already busy as it is. Family trip is probably the last thing you want to do and .."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How do you know what I want if you never care to ask me and tell me about it in the first place." Ryouji said accusingly./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I thought I saved you from feeling oblige to it." She returned hotly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What did I tell you earlier today? Stop hiding things from me and taking matters into your own hand. The last time you did that it cost us years. I'm your husband. Just tell me everything, why can't you?" Ryouji sounded hurt. "If you never tell me and ask me, how will I ever know how you feel? I'm tired of knowing everything from others but you."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I... I thought... I.." Megumi lost of words as she realised just how disappointed and hurt he sounded. She didn't think it would even matter. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You always made decision on your own. You never care about what I think or even bother to tell me any of it."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hyoga cleared his throat awkwardly and rub his neck uncomfortably./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let's have dinner guys. Father is waiting." Hyoga said before he turned and left the room./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ryouji .." Megumi placed her hand on his arm but he didn't even look her way as he followed Hyoga before muttering, "later.."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"They sat through dinner awkwardly and not speaking to each other. Apart from Hyoga who was aware, her parents was oblivious to it. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I know you have a lot going on, but I think you're being unfair to Ryouji too. Don't keep things to yourself and talk to him like you would do when you dating. Just because he's a big boss now doesn't mean he's not the same guy you fall in love with. " Hyoga told her while Ryouji bid his goodbye to her parents./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi said nothing but just nodded. She's been feeling miserable throughout dinner. Ryouji was as always polite to her parents and her brothers but she knew he was deeply hurt by her. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Despite the music that played in the car, she was getting more and more uncomfortable with the tension between them. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ryouji ... I'm sorry." She broke her silence. "I didn't mean to hide it from you. I really don't. I didn't think it's a big deal. It's my family affairs after all.."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're married, Megumi!" Ryouji cur her off sounding frustrated. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Your family is now my family too. Until when will you finally get that? What concerns you or your family become my concern too."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But .. I thought you're busy and didn't think you would like to go. So.."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am busy. Just like today and any other day. I will always be busy. That's sadly won't change. But I will always make time for you .. if only you ask me to."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's the problem... I don't want to burden you.."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're never a burden! Don't you try to think what I think of you or anything else. Talk to me! Ask me! Find out exactly what I think. Don't just assume and make decision on your own."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi bit her lip and said nothing./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm sorry. I will come to you for every single minor thing from now on. Happy?" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ryouji said nothing. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked changing the subject suddenly. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nothing much, I thought I'm going to the dojo to see .."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come with me to the office tomorrow." He cut her off before she finished her sentences. She glared at him but he didn't take his eyes off the road. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If I'm going to Karuizawa, I need your help with my workload. Having you will cut back many hours. So come tomorrow and help me out will you?"/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you sure i can help and not be in your way instead? And please don't think you have to go with my family.. it's just a family tradition thing..you might get bored.." she tried to explain wondering if Ryouji truly wanted to go. She could imagine being around her parents for the weekend and the things they will make her do each time they go. And this time Hikata's family will come along too. How could he possibly wanted to go?/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I want to go!" He said in a loud voice. He looked frustrated. "I want to go, ok! I never been on a family trip before. I want to go."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi was taken aback by the sadness in his voice. She almost forgot that Ryouji didn't have a normal family growing up. What's boring and normal to her was something that Ryouji didn't even have the opportunity to experience. She felt so bad suddenly for trying to stop him from knowing let alone going./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My dad always busy working .. my mum.. well you know she's in her own world most of the time. And then Ryoko not exactly the kind of mum who would care about family trip .." he laughed without a trace of humour in it. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi stared at him as realisation hit her. But the last thing she wanted to show him was pity. He didn't need her pity. So she let out a heavy sigh making him glanced her way. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let me know what i can do tomorrow. We'll work hard so you can go this weekend then. But don't complain if you find it tedious and boring ok." She said making him smile finally. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You'll come with me in the morning and come home with me when I'm done. I will get a desk prepared for you in my office."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Megumi shook her head in disbelief./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Seriously, Ryouji. You gotta do something with you possessive nature. You might as well put a collar on me."/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't tempt me!" He laughed and grabbed her hand making her smile./div 


	9. Chapter 9

"What? All of these?" Megumi glanced at the list of schedules and piles of documents on her desk.

Ever since they arrived in the office and making orders around for his staff to accomodate her, he had left her with Arisa and had not return to the office.

"Yes. He needed you to review and read all these reports and proposals. He wants your input and advise before making decision on each one." Arisa explained.

"Where is he now?" Megumi glanced around the room.

Arisa glanced at the note book she held briefly. "He's in the meeting with the construction company but it should be over in 10 minutes before he had another meeting with the design team. And after that he have to go for a meeting outside the office for the latest development project and.."

"Wait... Maybe I should just ask what time is he coming back?" Megumi got dizzy just from his morning schedules. She knew he's a busy man but didn't realise just how busy he truly was.

"He'll be back for lunch with you in the office. He asked me to ask you what kind of food you would like and if you want to make reservation somewhere or eat in. Normally he would drive home for lunch but since today you're here.. " Arisa didn't continued when Megumi nodded in full understanding. Her husband has everything scheduled well.

"So would you like me to make a booking somewhere or would you like me to show you some menus of food that can be delivered here?" Arisa asked.

"What's his scheduled after lunch looks like?" Megumi asked instead.

Arisa glanced at the note book in her hand briefly.

"He has few more meetings right after lunch and few proposals need to be approved by him today."

Megumi felt tired just listening to his schedules.

"We'll stay in then. If you could let me know which restaurant he usually get his lunch from, I can choose the menu from there." Megumi said and Arisa smiled and gave her a curt nod.

"Is there anything else I can help you with before I leave you? How do you like your Coffee?" She asked.

"Coffee sounds great. I like mocha, thank you. I will start reading these reports and proposals and go through them."

Arisa made a polite bow. "I will be back with your coffee and leave you to it then. Let me know if you need any other assistance."

"Ah Arisa... " Megumi suddenly called before the woman left the room.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been working for my husband?"

Arisa smiled. "I have been working for him since he started up his own company. We used to work together in Mizuho. But when he left his father's company. He offered for me to come and work for him as his PA. So I quit my job and the rest is history."

"Oh wow.. that's .." Megumi was speechless she didn't expected that answer. She wasn't sure what to expect. They worked together and he asked her to quiet her job and follow him. Just how close were they? She's in charged for all his schedules means there's hardly any secret between them. She probably responsible for many of his errands and personal affairs too. Megumi had so much questions but afraid to ask them.

"Mr. Akagi is a very hard working person. He's very ambitious and fair. Many of the staff here has been working for him for a while." Arisa added quickly as if sensing her curiosity.

"You have been his PA since then? You must know him very well by now." Megumi mused out loud making Arisa smiled.

"He's a changed man now ever since you're around. He was quite different then." Arisa said as if trying to give her assurance but yet it only confirmed her nightmare about his lifestyle during their time apart. Her expressions must have give away because Arisa suddenly gasped. "I'm so sorry. I talk too much. Excuse me."

She turned and walked out of the room before Megumi could say another word.

Megumi stared at the door and glanced at the pile of documents on her desk. Ryouji has ordered a desk for her to be placed next to his desk.

"I bet he was different then." Megumi grumbled and glanced at the view outside the floor to ceiling window behind her. She let out a sigh and sat herself before grabbing one of the report in front of her.

It wasn't long before she got lost in going through the reports and proposals on her desk. Arisa took her lunch order and brought her coffee in between.

His office was sound proof and it's very nice and peaceful to in there. A soft music playing on the background and she played his songs that he has compiled for her on repeat to accompany her working.

She have a new found appreciation for Ryouji and how flexible he has been for her to accomodate her when in reality he truly had so much on his plate. She made him have lunch at home with her without realising just how much time that would be wasted on his part. She knew better now and appreciated his effort.

"Working hard there?" A deep voice startled her and make her almost drop the documents in her hand. She glanced up to find a man in suit giving her the once over. He had an amused look on his face and his lip curled into a smile. He closed the door behind him and made his way towards her.

"I... I.." She wasn't sure what to say and wondering just how long he's been standing there. She didn't hear him coming at all. Somehow his presence made her feel uncomfortable.

"You must be Akagi's lunch?" He smiled as he take a slow step towards her. His eyes assessing her and glanced at the piles in front of her. "Did he make you work while waiting?"

"Excuse me?," Megumi stood up and wonder why Arisa let him in. He must be close to Ryouji to be able to come in to the office without Ryouji's presence. Yet he wasn't at their wedding which means he's not considered close by Ryouji. She didn't like the look he was giving her. She remembered those looks from back in her modelling days. When men openly appraised her.

He let out a whistle and chuckled to himself as he stop across her desk.

She cleared her throat. "I think you mistook me for someone else. Ryouji's not here yet. Maybe if you would wait outside, Arisa will let you know when he's back."

"Yet .. here you are on your own. Going through his work stuff." He slide his hand in his pants pocket. A grin on his face.

"Well I.."

"You're quite pretty now that I see you close up. What's your name?"

Megumi widened her eyes in full surprise. He's definitely coming on to her and didn't know who she was.

"I would suggest for you to walk yourself out of this office and wait outside outside until Ryouji comes back or else I won't be responsible to what happen when Ryouji heard what you just said to me." She told him. Her eyes full of amusement. Whoever this guy was, he was too cocky.

He tilted his head to one side as he stared at her. Before grinning widely.

"Wow... Ryouji huh? So personal. And what will you tell him exactly? Cutie Honey?" He challenged her just as the door slammed open and Ryouji walked in. The guy turned around at the interruption.

"Ryouji.." she called his name in a relief sigh.

Ryouji's eyes assessing her and a look of relief in his eyes for a moment before his eyes found the other guy in the room. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder while staring at the other guy in the eyes. His look was cold and threatening.

"She would tell me to rethink my sudden decision to terminate our agreement and rethink my plan to put your company for bankruptcy even though I will tell her that it's a fair decision judging from how my wife was harassed at my own office." Ryouji said coldly.

"Wife?"

The man looked taken aback as he glanced at Megumi before looking at Ryouji again.

"Ahh come on, Akagi. That's a joke right? You just upset that I made a pass on your..."

"Please watch what you're about to say or there's not much I could say to change his mind." Megumi stopped him as she smiled sweetly to Ryouji. "I think he was about refer me as your lunch. I wonder what that means."

"Arisa!" Ryouji bellowed so loud she winced and the guy in front of them went red either from anger or embarrassment.

Arisa walked in the room, her eyes widened in total surprise to find them all in the room.

"Why did you let Toshiaki wandering alone to my office when my wife is working alone inside?"

"Ah.. Mr. Toshiaki, I thought I told you to wait outside. I'm so sorry. He came in earlier and I told him that you're not arrive yet and he couldn't wait in your office because someone in there. Then he went away, I thought he went to the bathroom.. he must let himself in when I was taking a call. I'm so sorry..."

"Just leave us now. Make sure nothing like this ever happen again." Ryouji told her and she mumbled her apology before closing the door, leaving three of them on their own.

"She's truly your wife?" Toshiaki seemed clearly flustered now. "I didn't know. I truly didn't know. I thought when Arisa said someone was inside, I thought... I thought.. you know.. "

Megumi nodded along. "I think I know what you mean. You made it clear what you thought as soon as you enter the room." She chuckled to herself. Clearly enjoying the discomfort look on his face. "Even after I told you that you must have misunderstood and ask you to wait outside."

"Look Akagi, i know it doesn't look great. Clearly I misunderstood the whole situation but let's reschedule our meeting. My apology, I didn't know she's your wife."

Ryouji glared at him. He was annoyed.

"I never had to wait outside so when I saw her sitting next to your desk, so absorbed in all those documents.. I thought I.. ahh come on! You always had girls around lunch time in your office waiting.. and never mind if I come in or went home with them so I thought..."

Megumi glared at Ryouji at the revelation. His face went red and he looked away before facing Toshiaki.

"One of these days you will need to learn to shut up and know your place." Ryouji told him. "Megumi, this is Toshiaki. He's in entertainment business."

Megumi nodded politely. "Nice to finally get a proper introduction. Do you work for .."

"Ahh he doesn't work for me. He has his own company. He normally takes my leftovers. Artists that I hand over to him." Ryouji smirked at him. Toshiaki rolled his eyes while Megumi said nothing. Clearly there's a lot of in jokes that she didn't want to divulge further.

"Ahhh see? He's always been the sharing kind, so of course I would..."

"I don't share what's belong to me. Mark my words and best to remember that." Ryouji cut his words. His voice was hard and serious.

Toshiaki stared at him for a long time before finally clear his throat and sat himself down on one of the sofa.

"So shall we start our meeting? You were joking about planning to bankrupt me right?"

Ryouji shrugged as he glanced at Megumi. "I haven't make up my mind just yet. So what's this meeting is all about? You only have 10 minutes left."

Toshiaki glanced at Megumi before clearing his throat again. "Uh.. do we move to a meeting room?"

Ryouji laugh. "After pretending to be overly comfortable with me, why bother move to meeting room now? Say what you need to say, Megumi won't mind."

Megumi just nodded and took her seat back and grab the report she was reading earlier. She felt the awkward silence that fills the room and noticed Toshiaki was trying to signal something to Ryouji but failed when Ryouji said nothing. She continued to work while trying to overhear their conversation.

"I'm here to discuss some of the artists that you hand over to our company."

"Any problem? How are they? I saw some good CF coming out for them. I think they would be happy with your label."

"Ah most of them are doing well especially Saito Yuki. She's a real

Talent. I'm so surprise you let her go. I think she also wanted to try many things and not just focus on singing so we would definitely have a lot of works line up for her. I have a slight problem with Chiemi Kai though. "

Megumi's heart skipped a beat at the mention of those names.

"What's the problem?"

"Well, she's not exactly working with us to produce any work and she's getting married soon. So transferring her to us is just burden us with a lot of ground work so far and I don't think she's going to stick around. She's quitting entertainment business. I might have to let her go soon."

"She's getting married?" Ryouji sounded surprise. Megumi had trouble concentrating all of sudden.

Toshiaki nodded. "Ah yeah to Toru Hasebe. I thought you knew since you two.. ouch!" Ryouji must have kicked him or something. "It's quite sudden. But then again, they knew each other since high school."

"Ah... I see. Any other updates?" Ryouji glanced at his watch. "If not then, I guess that's it for today. I'm glad at least Yuki have branched out to do other roles than singing. She's going to go far."

Toshiaki nodded in agreement and stole a glance at Megumi. "I really appreciate you handing her over to our company. Actually now that I see it, she looks a bit like your wife. There's resemblance there. Did.."

"That's enough for today, Toshiaki. You may go now." Ryouji stood up and grabbed Toshiaki by his arm before walking him towards the door.

"Let me say goodbye to your wife first.."

"Don't bother. I think you will be busy trying to keep your company together for the next 6 months or so. All the best." Ryouji opened the door wide enough.

"Eh? Eh? .." he was flustered as he glanced towards Megumi but Ryouji pushed him out of the door before he could say anymore.

"Arisa, block all calls and send in the food. Make sure no one disturb us no matter how urgent they claim it to be. And get someone to make sure Toshiaki knows his way out."

Ryouji walked in and slammed the door behind him in a huff. He had a scowl on his face.

"Are you ok?" He asked he as he went around his desk and sat on her desk facing her. "Sorry about all that. That guy always act as if he owned the place. Did he made you feel uncomfortable? I'm so sorry."

Megumi said nothing but put down the report she was struggling to concentrate since the conversation took place earlier on. For the first time that day, she look at him and noticed the tired look in his eyes.

He always cared about her and worry for her when she was too busy to care about her self and her own feelings. Regardless her insecurities, it was her that he married to. No matter what's their history, he let go those girls for her. So what more could he do to assured her that she got nothing to worry about?

He's been working at all time and trying to accomodate her. A weekend trip was definitely something he needed at this point.

A knock on the door made him turned around and told Arisa to come in. She walked in with another staff who carried some foods and set them on the table before leaving the room again.

"Shall we eat? You need some food to keep you going. I might need you to work overtime today." He caressed her cheeks softly. She smiled at the gesture. Ryouji could be a sweet guy yet he's also a ruthless business man.

"I read some of the proposals and report. I wonder what you want me to do with them. You didn't exactly tell me what do to." She told him while he was busy checking out the foods in front of them.

"Ahh those? Just go through it and let me know if there's anything you find it interesting enough or profitable. We can consider it. If it's not, put it aside. Arisa will deal with them. The reports, let me know what you think of them and I will just make decisions based on your conclusions. What do you think we need to do or what we shouldn't do. Either way, let me know."

"Wait... Wait... you're trusting me with all this important decision making. Shouldn't you be looking at it yourself? I'm not sure I have your kind of business mind."

Ryouji laughed at that. "I trust you. Isn't that enough?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Be serious!"

"If you think that's not enough, I have made calls to check on your work performance at the company you did your intern in UK. Alex given me a glowing report on you. So based on that, you're qualified to do what I asked you to do."

"You did what?!" Megumi couldn't believe her hearing while Ryouji grinned at her and continue to eat.

"Eat up! Don't be so surprise. I knew you would protest if I just gave you responsibilities like that so I thought at least I can back it up with your own qualification and references to assured you that you are right for the job." Ryouji pushes her head playfully.

"The problem with you is that you always needed the proof and assurance. I don't. Like I said, I trust you. We worked together remember? I have seen how you work, your work ethic, your negotiation skills during those brief meetings we had last year. Beside, I trust that you will have my best interest at heart. Afterall, what's mine is yours."

"You're too trusting, Ryouji." She can't help but smile.

"Ah... I don't trust people easily but when I do, it would be a shame if those I trust betrayed that trust. So don't cross that line." He said in a serious tone suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"You left me once...and run to someone else when you face trouble. Do that again and see how much trust I left in you." He said making Megumi choked on her water. He patted her back gently. "I thought I should give you fair warning in advance."

Megumi take another gulp of water before facing him. Gone was her smile.

"The thing with trust ... it goes both ways. You play around and live up a crazy bachelor life once, cheat on me and see how much I can trust you in return and this time I will leave and never return." Megumi slapped his arm. "Consider it my warning in advance. I don't share what's belong to me either."

Ryouji didn't expect her response at all. He threw his head back and broke into laughter shaking his head in disbelief before pulling her into his embrace despite her resistance. He liked the fact that she wasn't afraid of him.


End file.
